La maldición de los marginados
by Rossue
Summary: Yo sólo sabía tres cosas en aquellos días: Número uno: Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea en busca de ayuda, pero no la mía. Número dos: Yo terminé convirtiendo en un ninja muy buscado por las naciones shinobis y desertar de Konoha y unirme a Orochimaru. Número tres: Karin Uzumaki estaba muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada debido a que Sasuke había atravesado mi pecho.
1. Él llegó

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Advertencia:** _Si tienes una mente demasiado cerrada respecto a leer cosas meramente SasuSaku, te advierto que no será mi culpa tus reacciones y opiniones respecto a este fanfiction. Escribo lo que pienso y siento._

 **Dedicado a Marie Malfoy y Rooss.**

 **Y una dedicación para mi husbando, Feer. Te quiero mucho y lo sabes.**

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **La maldición de los marginados**

Capítulo 1. Él llegó

Yo sólo sabía tres cosas en aquellos días:

Número uno: Sasuke Uchiha volvió a la aldea en busca de ayuda, pero no la mía.

Número dos: Yo terminé convirtiendo en un ninja muy buscado por las naciones shinobis y desertar de Konoha y unirme a Orochimaru.

Número tres: Karin Uzumaki estaba muriendo justo frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada debido a que Sasuke había atravesado mi pecho con un Chidori.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Escuchaba los rumores de la gente de la aldea llegar a mis oídos como la primavera en abril. Suspiré fuerte cuando descubrí a Sai tratando de buscar más información. Chismoso. Eso es lo que era Sai en aquellos días, un chismoso de primera al que si le ponías una noticia al frente no dudaba dos veces en sacar más que sólo arbitraje sucio y barato. Trataba de comprender cómo Ino podía soportarlo, o viceversa. Ambos eran realmente una astilla en el trasero. De ésas que no te puedes despegar con facilidad. Maldije en voz baja cuando miré que mi madre se acercaba a Sai para invitarle a cenar. Nunca podía dejar de invitar ninjas a casa para que pudieran cortejarme. Seis meses antes, cuando Sasuke y yo habíamos decidido comenzar una vida juntos, podía imaginármela tejiendo ropa para bebés.

—Lo lamento, señora Haruno, ya estoy comprometido —explicó Sai con una enorme sonrisa—. Y Sakura es muy fea, realmente no me gusta. No como antes.

Suspiré con dureza apretando mis puños deseando golpear a Sai por ser un idiota.

—Madre, vámonos —dije.

Pero mi madre me ignoró gloriosamente.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Sai? —preguntó ella.

La cara de Sai se había convertido en una mueca triste.

— _Él_ volvió —dijo Sai. Aunque aquello no era para mi madre, era más para mí.

Sentí mi corazón desbocarse y palpitar con fuerza. Parecía querer salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Pero me reprimí lo mejor que pude. Deseaba poder esconderme, deseaba no poder verlo. Un mechón rosa se escapó a mi ojo izquierdo impidiéndome ver a Sai. Mi madre pareció darse cuenta de que aquella noticia me afectaba, pues de un momento a otro tomó mi mano abandonando la actitud entusiasta que minutos antes había tenido. Me mantuve fuerte y arrastré aquel estúpido mechón rosa a la parte trasera de mi oreja. La manga de mi suéter verde se rizó permitiéndome ver la cicatriz de mi muñeca izquierda.

Podía sentir aún el filo de la hoja de aquella katana en esa, minúscula pero no menos importante, parte de mi cuerpo. Bajé mi mano tan rápido como pude. Sai me miró con interés. Los rumores de que Sasuke me había abandonado tras los sucesos de aquella guerra en la que fui alidada, habían crecido a un nivel muy elevado. Pero no eran mentiras las que ellos decían. Era verdad, dura y cruel verdad que no podía negar con facilidad.

—¿Irás a verlo? —La curiosidad de Sai era algo que odiaba.

¡Maldito entrometido!

—No —contesté.

—Escuché que anda en busca de ayuda medica, alguien que pueda suplirle por un año en su viaje —explicó el pelinegro.

Miré a mi madre negar con expresión molesta. Aquello no le agradaba. A mí no me agradaba.

—Espero que la encuentre —mentí.

Por mi parte, en aquellos días, Sasuke Uchiha se podía morir y a mí no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

—Mientes —adivinó mi madre.

—No miento y si no compras algo para la cena que harás en mi casa, entonces me voy. Esto es molesto —mascullé.

Sai sonrió.

—Vivir con Sasuke daña a las personas, señora Haruno —profirió el idiota.

Traté de ignorar su comentario. Pero no pude, la sonrisa de Sai se había esfumado. Pero él tenía razón, yo había cambiado demasiado en unos meses. Tan poco tiempo viví con Sasuke, pero lo suficiente como para poder tener un humor más e incluso Kakashi y Naruto habían llegado a jurar que había perdido mi humanidad. Estaba más fría que nunca pero tampoco era para tanto. Seguía siendo la misma Sakura pero más alterada en algunos rasgos.

—Creo que voy a casa. —Miré a mi madre con profunda seriedad—. Te espero allí.

—No —dijo ella—, creo que es mejor que descanses.

Leí su mirada. Sabía que decía: _Sé que la noticia no es buena. Sé que él está tan lastimado como tú. Sé que no quieres verlo y que si lo haces posiblemente te quiebres. Aunque no lo creas aún lo amas. No puedes dejar amarlo de la noche a la mañana, no después de todo lo que hiciste desde niña para poder alcanzarlo. No después de que estuvieran juntos unos meses y él se fuera por un error. Sé lo que sientes, mi pequeña. Pero sé libre de elegir lo que desees._

Eso era lo que podía leer en su mirada.

—Deberías de escuchar a tu madre —habló Sai.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Hice caso a la orden de mi madre. Minutos después caminaba a mi casa. Una casa que _él_ y yo habíamos comprado juntos. No mentiré, me gustaba estar allí. El aroma a pino y menta fresca aún estaba en la habitación, _su aroma._ Pero no podía permitirme pensar así. Pero cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa me sorprendió lo que miré.

No era Sasuke, era dos ANBU.

—Hokage-sama solicita su presencia —dijo uno de ellos con voz baja.

Pero ignoré que bloqueaban la entrada de mi casa. No ejercí nada fuerza para hacerlos a un lado. Uno de ellos lo hizo por sí solo mas el otro se negaba.

—Dile a tu Hokage-sama —le dije al rebelde, tomando el cuello de su capa— que se puede meter su solicitud donde no le entra el sol.

Sí, estaba molesta. Sabía qué era lo que él quería.

—Sabía que te opondrías, Sakura —dijo el segundo ANBU. La mascara de él desapareció. Kakashi mostró su rostro—. Pero necesito que vengas conmigo, Tsunade-sama también lo quiere así. Además, veo que Sai hizo lo que le dije.

—Sólo quiero descansar —mascullé—. He tenido un día largo.

—Lo lamento —siseó mi maestro— pero no tengo más opción.

—No importa —ignoré—. Si Tsunade-sama lo pide también no puedo negarme.

.*/*/*/*/*.

— _Entonces necesitas un ninja medico para un año de viaje_ —Tsunade habló.

Escondida detrás de la puerta estaba yo. Escuchaba quedamente la conversación de ellos como si fuera mía. Como si me interesara. Kakashi estaba a mi lado estrechando sus ojos con los míos, era su alumna y él era su alumno. Decidir a quién apoyar en aquella situación debía ser difícil.

—Sabes que apoyaré la decisión que tomes —soltó—, pero él es mi alumno y uno muy preciado, Sakura. Necesita tu ayuda, no puedes negarte a la situación, pero tampoco puedes decir que sí. No debe ser fácil. No después de todo lo que sucedió.

—Lo que sucedió no importa —mentí.

Me importaba y mucho. Aún podía sentir el filo de la hoja de aquella katana en mi muñeca. No deseaba derramar ninguna lágrima, pero mis ojos picaban. El dolor en mi garganta escoció, mi corazón latió fuerte y frenético.

— _Sí. Necesito que sea usted precisamente quien me ayude_ —pidió Sasuke.

Podía jurarme a mí misma que Tsunade miraba a Sasuke como su peor enemigo. Qué horrorosa situación.

— _Pero yo no puedo salir de Konoha, sólo hay una persona que se mueve bajo mis órdenes al momento de salir de esta aldea y no es Shizune._

— _No quiero a Sakura, se lo estoy pidiendo a usted._

— _Sé razonable, Uchiha. Yo no tengo el mismo potencial que tenía hace unos años. El alma de un ninja puede ser la misma pero su poder cambia con los tiempos._ —Mi maestra sonaba de cierta manera molesta.

La idea de suplir a Sasuke por un año me enfermó. No estábamos bien, no hablábamos. Nada. Nuestra comunicación era más nula que cuando él se había ido con Orochimaru. _No quiero a Sakura_ , aquella pequeña frase había hecho que mi corazón crujiera. Algo en mí estalló. La mano de Kakashi apretó mi hombro dándome fuerza. No necesitaba fuerza, necesitaba salir de ese lugar en cualquier momento.

— _Disculpe, pero yo no quiero la ayuda de Sakura_ —rugió Sasuke.

Ése fue mi derrumbe.

Caí sobre mis rodillas. Me estaba derrumbando. Desmoronándome en mil pedazos. Sé que mi golpe se escuchó en aquel pasillo dentro de la mansión Hokage. Las lágrimas no dejaban de picar, el dolor no dejó de crecer. Toda clase de dolor y sentimiento cruel ascendía y ascendía sin bajada alguna. Dejándome llevar en una montaña rusa de emociones.

—Entraré a mi oficina. —Kakashi abrió la puerta adentrándose a la oficina, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para que nadie supiera que yo escuchaba todo.

 _»Debería aceptar la opción que Tsunade-sama ofrece, Sasuke. Por el momento Sakura es el único ninja medico de Konoha que puede salir._ —La voz tranquila de mi maestro tomaba posesión en aquel lugar—. _Ino Yamanaka puede hacerse cargo del hospital mental para niños, además es la única persona disponible. La mayoría de nuestros ninjas medico están en misiones o casándose en el extranjero. No tienes opción._

Escuché un suspiro a mi lado. Me levanté de golpe dándome cuenta de que Naruto estaba a mi lado. Llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios en señal de silencio. Asentí. Supe desde ese instante que Naruto de cierta forma se sentía traicionado. Sasuke se había ido de la aldea meses atrás totalmente golpeado por mi culpa y molesto con Naruto.

 _»Tsunade-sama y yo te estamos ofreciendo lo mejor de Konoha, sabes mejor que nadie que Sakura es más que sólo una cara bonita. Puede defenderse sola en cualquier caso, no necesita ayuda de nadie, su ninjutsu medico le permite hacer muchas cosas, ella misma se puede curar sin necesidad de nadie._ —Desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás que no había escuchado a nadie más, aparte de Tsunade y Naruto, hablar de mí en aquella forma—. _Tú eliges, es tu deber. Tsunade y yo sabemos que nos estás ocultando algo, sabemos que no necesitas un medico para ti, si eso fuera hubiera llevado a Sakura desde un principio. Pero sin importar la situación hemos decidido ayudarte. Es Sakura o nada, Sasuke._

— _Entonces debo hablar con ella_ —masculló Sasuke, su voz sonaba avergonzada y reprimida.

Sasuke ocultaba algo y por alguna extraña razón aquella idea no me sorprendió, ni me inmutó, pero a Naruto sí.

— _Pueden entrar_ —dijo la voz de mi maestra.

Naruto también estaba siendo invitado.

— _¡Tú también, Naruto!_ —gritó Kakashi, sonaba divertido.

Naruto tomó mi mano antes de entrar susurró en mi oído—: _Apoyaré tu decisión._

Entramos juntos. Mi amigo nunca soltó mi mano. Aquel agarre provocó una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Sasuke. No había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo. Sus facciones endurecidas, su rostro totalmente frío como el hielo. Sus ojos siendo penetrantes y arrogantes, como el hielo negro. Su cabello más largo, no pude evitar notar la pequeña cola que llevaba en la parte trasera de éste. Había visto fotos de Itachi, y Sasuke me recordó a su hermano.

—Tsunade-sama —dije, una vez Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Vieja —masculló el rubio.

Tsunade no dijo nada, se quedó quieta apoyando su espalda en la pared. Kakashi tenía ambas manos bajo su mentón. Y Sasuke estaba viendo fijamente el Monumento Hokage. Sus ojos eran como el hielo negro, fríos y profundos a pesar de su Rinnegan. Me resultó irónico, por primera vez en prácticamente años, el equipo siete se había reunido en la oficina Hokage.

Nuestras primeras misiones regresaron a mi mente. Naruto al parecer también recordaba lo mismo, su mano apretó la mía más fuerte. Era un buen amigo y un buen hermano. _Un buen esposo_ , según Hinata.

—Puedes hablar, Sasuke.

Kakashi asintió ante Sasuke.

—Solicito tu ayuda como ninja medico, Sakura —soltó prácticamente a regañadientes.

Miles de respuestas viajaron a mi mente. Tsunade me miró todo el tiempo a los ojos.

Era como estarme diciendo: _Toma la decisión correcta, no importa. Será la correcta, tomes la que tomes._

Recordé las últimas palabras de Sasuke.

 _No eres más que una inútil, no pudiste hacer nada aún siendo un medico._

En mi adentros todo seguía desmoronándose en mil pedazos. Sonreí.

—No —contesté a su petición.

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido en ese entonces. Mi espalda golpeó duramente la pared, mi mano ya no sostenía la de Naruto. El ahogo comenzó a bloquearme por completo. La mano de Sasuke tomaba mi cuello dejándome sin aire. Mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

No sé lo qué me sucedía entonces.

No me defendí.

—Déjenlos —dijo alguno de los tres sobrantes—. Necesitan esto.

—Pero —Naruto habló.

—No, déjalos.

Uno de mis pies se levantó queriendo dar un duro golpe a Sasuke. Pero su mano apretó más mi cuello. El aire faltaba. El aliento de vida se había ido. Mi deseo de vida había desaparecido meses atrás.

No me defendí, no quise hacerlo.

Escuché exclamaciones pidiendo que me defendiera. Los ojos de hielo negro de Sasuke me miraron con arrogancia. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa oscura.

—No te defiendes, ¿eh?

Eso fue todo lo que escuché de Sasuke. La oscuridad se cernió de mí. No me moví. No hice nada.

Por primera vez en mi vida no deseé defenderme.

Lo último que miré fue a Tsunade acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke.

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Después de tanto tiempo traje esto, muchas de ustedes ya sabían la idea. La advertencia de allí arriba es permanente. Hasta que terminé el fic. Quiero que sepan que es oficialmente mi primer fic que será meramente SasuSaku, o al menos es la idea que me doy. Lo voy a terminar, así se me rompan los huesos. Pero lo haré.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que me han apoyado y tenerme paciencia al escuchar la idea. Ya saben de qué va y aún así les entusiasmo la idea.**

 **No sé cuándo volveré actualizar, comencé mi último año de bachillerato y bueno ya sabemos que será complicado.**

 **Si hay errores ortográficos dentro de poco editaré los capítulos, no sé preocupen.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Saludes, Ray.**


	2. Paradoja

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Dedicado a Marie Malfoy y Rooss.**

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **La maldición de los marginados**

Capítulo 2. Paradoja

 _Sus ojos se tiñeron de oscuridad._

 _Mi corazón latió en respuesta. Sentí palidecer. Todo en mí se volvió un torbellino de emociones negativas tomando todo a su paso. Dejando que la felicidad se esfumara. Pude sentir, el dolor de Sasuke hervir en mí. El sabor amargo de la sangre derrapar cortando el aire entre nosotros. Nos dejamos caer poco a poco._

 _La pared tras nosotros se convirtió en nuestro soporte. Abandonamos nuestra calidez. Abandonamos el corazón el uno del otro. Los sentimientos picaban en mí tratando de hacerme razonar. Ambos caímos duramente contra el suelo arrastrándonos contra la pared. Como si acabáramos de perder un juego. Pero no era un juego, era una vida._

 _Podía escuchar las respiraciones pausadas de Sasuke._

 _—No entiendo cómo fuiste tan estúpida —dijo._

 _El silencio._

 _La tranquilidad._

 _La paz._

 _La esperanza._

 _Todo eso se rompió en mil pedazos._

 _—Creí que lo entenderías —dije, había asumido mal mis ideas._

 _Sasuke Uchiha no perdonaba con facilidad. Todo en mí se partió en tantos pedazos que ni con el tiempo se podría volver a reconstruir. Estaba sufriendo los efectos de una guerra. Estaba sufriendo los efectos de un soldado caído, pero no era yo quien había caído. Era algo dentro de mí que había caído._

 _—No puedo —susurró—. Entenderte sería como perderme a mí mismo. Sakura, tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo en realidad deseaba todo esto._

 _—¿Crees que yo no lo deseaba? —pregunté._

 _El sonido de los niños jugando en las afueras de nuestra casa llenó nuestros oídos._

 _Sasuke se estremeció. Lo noté._

 _—Hubieras hecho lo posible por salvarlo —respondió._

 _Mi cuerpo se heló ante la respuesta fría y dura de Sasuke._

 _Pero yo más que nadie en el mundo había deseado poder salvar aquel pequeño rey caído. Cuando a mis oídos había llegado la noticia la primera persona en la que pensé fue en Sasuke. En sus ojos tras recibirme a casa con la noticia pesando en mi corazón._

 _Pero no era la reacción que esperaba._

 _—No lo sabía, Sasuke. No tenía ni idea. —Mis manos trataron de tocar su torso desnudo. Sasuke se alejó—. ¡TRATÉ DE HACER LO MEJOR QUE PODÍA! ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡LO ADMITO! ¡ME RINDO!_

 _Y entonces todo comenzó a caerse poco a poco. Como cientos de pétalos cayendo al suelo en primavera. Todo desarmándose como si armar de nuevo fuera sencillo._

 _Escuché a Sasuke levantarse. Mas yo preferí quedarme allí, sentada en el suelo dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos oscuros._

 _Maldecía la guerra._

 _Maldecía a los heridos._

 _Maldecía la paz falsa que describían todos._

 _Me maldije a mí misma por mi actitud sumisa ante Sasuke._

 _Me odié._

 _—¿Te rindes? —me preguntó en voz baja. Sus pantalones oscuros de chándal colgaban de sus caderas._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deleite mi mirada. El pequeño rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana me ofreció una hermosa vista. Pero la idea de querer estar bajo él no me apetecía. No en aquel momento._

 _—Lo lamento, ¿sí?, sé mejor que nadie que nada de esto es sencillo. Pero, Sasuke, no puedo seguir viéndome como la débil de este matrimonio. Nos estamos rompiendo el uno al otro sin percatarnos que hemos creado daños a terceros. —Mis explicaciones sonaban vacías—. Podemos caer juntos o levantarnos juntos, pero las cosas no funcionan bien al separado. Si me rindo quiero que sea junto a ti. No me dejes sola. No en este momento. No cuando más te necesito._

 _—Ahora soy yo quien hablará. —Su voz sonó queda—. Sakura, tomaste decisiones por ti sola. Decisiones que me dañaron a mí. ¡Dañaron a un tercero! —su grito se escuchó en toda la casa._

 _Escuché a los niños de las afueras salir corriendo por el horror._

 _—Sasuke, yo…_

 _—No, Sakura, he cambiado y mucho. Tú mejor que nadie en este mundo sabe lo mucho que yo deseaba todo esto, pero lo hiciste desvanecer por tu deseo egoísta de salvar a los demás. No tomaste en cuenta mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Sé que parezco alguien duro, que no poseo ningún sentimiento, pero entiende que yo —tomó una respiración profunda y llevó su mano a su cabello— no puedo con esto. Te lo dije, que yo podía cubrirnos a los dos en la guerra._

 _Sus manos se hundieron en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

 _Y entonces unos pequeños calcetines de color amarillo tejidos con lana cayeron en mi regazo._

 _—¿Cómo… —Pero no pude terminar de preguntar nada._

 _—Hinata se tomó su tiempo para enseñarme a tejer —me explicó._

 _Los papeles se cambiaron en los días de la guerra._

 _—Sasuke, yo…_

 _—¡SASUKE NADA, SAKURA! ¡Fuiste una jodida descuidada! —Gritaba—. Te escribí después de esa gran noticia, te pedí que volvieras. ¡Pero, ¿Qué hiciste?! —Sus ojos me miraban con dureza—. ¡Dímelo!_

 _—¡Entiendo!_

 _Pero todo se tornó oscuro. De un momento a otro su mano sujetó el cuello de mi camisa. De cuclillas frente a mí, Sasuke me besó con dureza. Me opuse. No se lo permití. No pude dejarlo pasar, pero su mano dejó la tela de mi camisa para sujetar mi cara. Me hizo gemir de dolor, aprovechando el momento para darle cabida a su lengua. Pero aún así me opuse. No lo quería._

 _—No hiciste nada —me dijo en un susurro— justo como ahora._

 _—No fue mi intención._

 _—Nada, nunca nada es tu intención. Sakura, las cosas se desarman por tu estúpida decisión. —Sus labios volvieron a los míos._

 _Esta vez, tuve temor de él._

 _—Por favor —rogué—. No estoy para estas cosas, Sasuke._

 _Mas no me escuchó. Su mano abandonó mi rostro. Tan pronto como me di cuenta estaba sobre su regazo siendo su presa. Me estaba dejando llevar. Esta era una manera de expresar su molestia. Mi mente y corazón pedían que lo detuviera, pero la cordura y mi cuerpo dejaban que Sasuke tomara el control sobre mí._

 _—Nunca estás para nada —me dijo. Su mano se internó dentro de mi camisa comenzando acariciar mi piel. Haciéndome estremecer._

 _Pero de nuevo. Sentí miedo. Un miedo cegador, de esos que sólo logran desestabilizar tu mente, de esos que sólo hacen que te rompas en mil pedazos. Todo en mí era tan desgarrador. Su mano sobre mí cuerpo, sus besos marcando mi piel haciéndome arder, mis pensamientos nublando todo dentro de mí._

 _Sus besos se extendieron llegando más lejos. Mi límite tocando la punta del cielo. Pero todo dejó de ser dulce cuando su mano se internó dentro de mis pantalones. Traté de alejarme. Traté de hacerme dar mi lugar, pero no sucedió._

 _—¡Suéltame! —le pedí. Su mano abandonó mi cuerpo._

 _Pero hizo algo que jamás pensé que volvería hacer. Su mano me alejó de golpe haciéndome caer duramente contra el suelo. El impacto de mi cabeza contra la dura cerámica me hizo gemir de dolor._

 _Me estremecí al sentir cómo se posaba sobre mí. Sus labios sobre mi cuello, de nuevo, y su mano internándose en mis pantalones de nuevo. Me sentí invadida, totalmente destruida. Inconsciente de quién era. Perdida en un mundo donde había un dios tirano y cruel._

 _—Te rendiste ante mí —susurró en mi oído—. No puedo perdonar nada._

 _Y dentro de mí todo se cayó por completo._

 _—Suéltame, por favor —le pedí._

 _Estaba siendo débil. Mis entrenamientos con Tsunade no parecían funcionar en contra de la furia de mi molesto y colérico esposo. Mis puños trataban y pelean contra él. Pero algo en mí me gritaba que me lo merecía. Que todo aquello era mi culpa y que debía pagar. Aquella voz que me gritaba eso en mis adentros, era la de Sasuke._

 _Tomé su cara entre mis manos, dejándome llevar por las caricias bruscas que ejercía en mí._

 _—Sakura —dijo con voz ronca—, no puedo perdonarte por esto. Me siento de nuevo como ese día._

 _Pero no dije nada. Me quedé en silencio._

 _—No debo pedirte perdón por un error que cometí inconscientemente —le dije._

 _Y entonces todo fue como un proceso científico._

 _Pero antes de que mis ropas comenzaran a abandonar mi cuerpo, la voz de mi fortaleza salió a flote._

 _Diciendo:_

¡No te dejes!

¡Eres fuerte!

¡Eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo Shinobi!

¡Superaste a tu maestra!

 _El poder ardió dentro de mí. Mis manos que tomaban el rostro de Sasuke bajaron hasta su torso desnudo. Y entonces lo empujé con toda mi fuerza. Escuché el ruido sordo de su espalda golpeando la pared a sus espaldas y los ladrillos comenzar a despedazarse, había usado toda mi fuerza. Su quejido estremeció mi oído._

 _La nube de polvo inundó la casa. Traté de ser rápida y salir del pasillo de nuestra casa. Pero olvide las habilidades del Rinnegan de Sasuke._

Amenotejikara.

 _Había sustituido los calcetines tejidos de lana amarilla frente a mí por él mismo. Fue como un rayo veloz._

 _Preparé mi puño con chakra lista para golpearlo._

 _Mas no sucedió nada de lo que tenía planeado. Su cuerpo se estampó contra el mío en una serie de duros golpes. Pero Sasuke no estaba demasiado golpeado. Y entonces lo que más temía se hizo presente, su katana hizo presencia frente a mis ojos._

 _—¡NO! —grité._

 _Esquivé su ataqué haciéndome a un lado estampando mi cuerpo contra la pared. La firmeza de sus ataques con una sola mano era impresionante._

 _—¡¿Tienes miedo?! —preguntó con fanfarronería._

 _—No —contesté firme._

 _Lanzó su katana tan lejos como pudo. Ver el sello que comenzaba hacer con su mano me fue suficiente advertencia como para alejarme._

 _Corrí a la sala de estar._

 _Una enorme bola de fuego trató de tocar mi piel. Fui rápida, salté de un sillón a otro observando cómo el más grande comenzaba arder._

 _—Me pregunto ahora, ¿a cuántos les ofreciste abrir tus piernas?_

 _Todo en mí se quebró. Me estaba quemando como el sillón frente a mí. A través de las llamas pude ver la mirada oscura y escarlata de Sasuke, su sonrisa zurrona y su cara de triunfo._

 _Fue como echar más gasolina al fuego. Me sentí quemar en furia._

 _Entonces mi sello se liberó por completo._

 _Las líneas oscuras comenzaron a tatuar mi cuerpo. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en sorpresa._

 _—¡Toma esto! —grité con mi puño hirviendo en furia con el chakra verde saliendo de éste._

 _Lo único que logré hacer fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en aquella situación._

 _Mi puño golpeó el abdomen de Sasuke haciéndome estremecer en alegría y excitación._

 _Era una tonta, un clon de sombras se esfumó frente a mis ojos con el molesto sonido de un globo muriendo._

 _—Atrás de ti —me dijo._

 _Sentí el filo de su katana rozar mi muñeca izquierda. La sangre comenzó a caer._

 _¡EL BAÑO DE SANGRE ENTRE AMBOS COMENZABA!_

 _No me importó. El olor a humo se esparció tanto como el fuego lo estaba haciendo en toda la casa._

 _Me solté de su agarre._

 _Sus ojos y lo míos comenzaron un juego furtivo. Soltó su katana. El sonido metálico estremeció todo en mí. Su mano se apoderó de mi cuello asfixiándome por completo. Pero algo más me sorprendió en todo aquello. Su sonrisa sádica al hacerme daño._

 _Sus labios me besaron cuando mi espalda tocó la pared._

 _Y entonces me desvanecí en sus brazos._

 _El aire faltándome y su sonrisa sádica al hacerme daño son lo único que recuerdo después de todo._

 _.*/*/*/*/*._

Ahora que lo pienso. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que toda mi relación con Sasuke Uchiha sería una terrible pesadilla, entonces me hubiera detenido antes de decirle que lo amaba. Me hubiera abstenido a pensar en él y las terceras personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho algo de que todo eso ocurriría, entonces jamás hubiera reparado en Sasuke Uchiha.

En la maldición de los marginados que él traería a mi vida.

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Decidí actualizar. Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad. El colegio es muy complicado y mi tiempo se reduce a nada. Se suponía que lo subiría ayer, 14 de febrero, pero no pude. No tuve tiempo. Pero lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo dos.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus hermoso reviews, me hicieron sentir tan bien. Me agrada el hecho de que les guste la historia. Si hay errores no se preocupen. Dentro de poco editaré todos los capítulos.**

 **Es todo por hoy.**

 **Saludes, Ray.**


	3. Despertar

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Dedicado a Marie Malfoy y Rooss.**

 **CLANNAD OST - Town, Flow of Time, People - Extended**

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **La maldición de los marginados**

Capítulo 3. Despertar

 **Yo te prometo, Sasuke Uchiha, hasta la muerte, que a ningún otro hombre tocaré. Hasta mi muerte, a ningún otro hombre que no sea contigo le contaré mis secretos, porque tú eres mi confidente. Todo mi ser, todo mi cuerpo por completo, incluso mi cabello, es tuyo. Te pertenecen. No podré jamás perdonarme no poder ser yo quien te salvara, pero eso no importa ahora, porque te levantaré cada vez que caigas. No sé qué es para ti** ** _amar_** **, pero prometo adaptarme a tu significado. Para mí amar es salvar y apoyar cada vez que ese ser importante lo necesite, si así es entonces estaré a tu lado siempre. Para mí** ** _amar_** **es no romper esta promesa así se me rompan los huesos en el intento. Entonces, Sasuke Uchiha, prometo amarte a ti y sólo a ti hasta el fin de mi vida, hasta más allá de la muerte. Lo juro por el honor que el nombre de Sakura Haruno puede cargar, porque te amo.**

No quería despertar. Tenía miedo. Un miedo horroroso que invadía mis sueños durante estuve en el hospital. No abrí mis ojos hasta un mes después de lo sucedido en la oficina del Hokage. No supe de Sasuke, nadie decía nada. Mas cada día recibía un pergamino, lo sabía por las voces que se escuchaban en mi habitación. Lo sabía porque el aroma de esos pergaminos llegaba hasta mí después de ser dejados en la mesa al lado de mi cama. Esos pergaminos olían a él. Olían a Sasuke.

Pero aún así tenía mucho miedo de abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con Sasuke y su mano alrededor de mi cuello. Porque por alguna extraña razón Sasuke siempre atentaba contra mi cuello. Entonces había llegado a una conclusión sencilla, Sasuke no quería compartir siquiera el mismo aire que yo.

Dolía tener tal pensamiento llenando mi cabeza, pero ésa era la única verdad con la que debía lidiar.

En las tardes podía escuchar la voz de Tsunade y Naruto hablando.

Pero esa noche pude sentir mi corazón quebrarse aún más con las palabras de Naruto.

—Ella no quiere despertar —dijo Tsunade.

Y ella tenía razón. Mi maestra me conocía demasiado bien. Yo no quería despertar. Quería quedarme así, dormida para siempre. Dormida pero percibiendo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Naruto.

 _Porque lo he perdido todo, Naruto. Porque Sasuke se rindió antes de siquiera dar un paso más allá de la muerte que nos asediaba. Porque he fallado a mis votos matrimoniales. Porque él también falló. Porque fuimos un par de niños jugando en las ligas mayores sin percatarse en la realidad de las cosas. Y porque me estoy rompiendo en mil pedazos más. Porque ya no quiero tener su mano sobre mi cuello. Porque él también ya se hartó de todo al igual que yo._

—Ella está cansada —espetó mi maestra. Sentí su mano acariciar mi frente—. Sakura puede ser una de las mujeres más fuertes de este mundo, me ha superado, pero su corazón es dulce y quebrantable también. Puede ser herida. Sasuke la ha herido, ella lo ha herido.

—Hinata y yo también…

—Sus circunstancias son distintas —cortó Tsunade a Naruto—. Sakura nunca dejó a un lado su deber como ninja, porque ella quiere un mundo donde Sasuke y sus hijos puedan ser felices. Un mundo lleno de paz. Pero ya vez, le salió el tiro por la culata.

—Pero ella siempre sonríe, está tan llena de vida… —Naruto acarició mi mano, sentí su peso sobre la cama.

—Las mujeres somos así, Naruto, siempre daremos lo mejor de nosotros aunque estemos rotas. Pero tampoco defiendo a Sakura del todo, lo que aún no entiendo es cómo pudo permitir que Sasuke la dañara tanto. —Aquella plática parecía una lucha de filosofías entre Naruto y Tsunade.

—Ella también lo dañó a él.

—Y estoy consiente de ello, Naruto.

—Sakura, despierta —rogó Naruto.

Pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba tan cansada, tan herida y rota. Lo único que podía pensar era en quedarme así. Dormida para siempre.

—Ella no te escuchará.

La realidad era que escuchaba las cosas, pero no quería poner en acción.

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

—Señora Tsunade, otro pergamino para la señora Uchiha —escuché la voz de una de las enfermeras.

 _Señora Uchiha._

Fue terrible.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Escuché de nuevo la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Era de noche. Supe darme cuenta de los cambios de hora y clima. Supe percibir todo con mis ojos cerrados

—Veo que aún no despiertas —esa voz, Kakashi—, no sé qué estás pensado. Sé que Sasuke te ha hecho mucho daño, pero, Sakura, llegar al punto de siquiera querer sanarte a ti misma es terrible para todos nosotros. Nos estás haciendo ver lo mucho que te duele todo. Entiendo. Sé que las cosas no han ido fáciles, pero yo creo que es hora de despertar. Has madurado demasiado para rendirte en este pequeño tropezón.

Kakashi había optado por visitarme cada noche. Me leía un cuento y dos horas después se iba. En esas dos horas hacía muchas cosas después de leerme un cuento; acariciaba mi frente y le ponía paños de agua. Me hablaba de las estupideces de Naruto. De lo conmocionado que estaban todos en la aldea por el hecho de que yo estaba en coma. Eso había dicho, que yo estaba en coma.

»Tú no sabes lo que tus padres han pasado todo este tiempo, lo mucho que los niños de tu hospital te extrañan. Incluso Gaara ha preguntado por ti desde que se percató de la situación. Sakura, estás siendo irresponsable contigo misma, con todos. —Traté de recordar dentro de mí alguna imagen de mi maestro llorando, pero no la tenía, estaba seca. Como si los recuerdos no fueran parte de mí. Pero aquella noche escuché a Kakashi llorar—. Te necesito, Sakura. Naruto te necesita. Casi medio mundo ninja en esta aldea esta embarazado. Este hospital no puede seguir bajo el mando de Tsunade.

»Sakura, me prometiste hacerte cargo de este hospital para que Tsunade descansara, ahora no haces más que darle trabajo. —Hablaba y hablaba, el discurso me llegaba al alma, debo admitirlo. Su voz quebrándose y sus palabras haciéndome añicos—. No te lo pediré como maestro o como un hombre que te aprecia, te lo pediré como Hokage, levántate de esa maldita cama y reacciona. La vida no es sólo Sasuke. —Lo sabía, Sasuke nunca fue mi vida—. Pero te haré entender una sola cosa, Sakura, ese hombre también sufre aunque no lo admita. Él también está pagando con creses todo esto.

»Después de que te desmayaras en la oficina, Tsunade lo golpeó hasta el punto de dejar irreconocible. Ahora carga una enorme cicatriz en su rostro, casi se muere. ¿Y tú qué haces? —Cuestionaba mis decisiones. Me cuestionaba en vez de apoyarme—. Te quedas dormida como una cobarde. Sin hacer y decir nada. ¡A Sasuke también le duele la situación!

Y después de esas duras palabras, Kakashi se fue.

No se quedó las dos horas. No acarició mi rostro. Nada. Se fue.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Y después de que Kakashi se fuera, abrí mis ojos.

Noté la oscura noche a través de la ventana. Noté el silencio negro que opacó mis oídos.

Y entonces lloré.

Lloré como una pequeña.

Estaba tan perdida y desolada que lo único que quería era cerrar mis ojos. Pero a esas alturas no me podía detener, Ino seguramente se había percatado de mi chakra. No importó.

Miré la mesa de noche. Muchos pergaminos apilados formando una gran pirámide. Eran de Sasuke. No entendía qué estaba tratando de hacerme ver o qué quería decirme. Pero luego miré la silla donde minutos antes Kakashi había estado sentado. Aquél era un pergamino distinto. Olía a Kakashi.

Naruto y yo siempre lo supimos, que Kakashi era un gran escritor.

Lo abrí.

Era un cuento. Su propio cuento. Un cuento donde Sasuke y yo éramos los protagonistas.

 **…**

 **La maldición de los marginados**

 _Erase una vez en un pequeño pueblo llamado Kanashimi…_

 _Dos pequeños niños totalmente distintos. Ella era una Princesa de Plástico y tenía un corazón de vidrio muy extraño. Él era un Príncipe del Hielo y poseía un corazón de hierro._

 _La Princesa de Plástico siempre sonreía al lado de su tutor, él era el Rey del Silencio. El Rey siempre supo que el corazón de la Princesa era de cuidados. Siempre tenía que tener precauciones con ella. No se podía exponer al sol o se derretiría, y si eso sucedía el corazón de la Princesa caería al suelo y se rompería en mil pedazos. Las cosas no podían ser así de fáciles._

 _El Príncipe del Hielo era similar. El siempre estaba acompañado del Niño Zorro, un niño muy peculiar que poesía orejas que daban ganas de acariciar. Sin embargo, el Príncipe del Hielo era tan duro como su corazón; su hermano había destruido todo por amor._

 _El Rey Silencioso siempre lo supo, que aquellos dos pequeños niños poseían una maldición, una maldición que se daba a cada mil años en el pueblo de Kanashimi._

La maldición de los marginados.

 _Un día la Princesa de Plástico notó que caía nieve y cuando le pregunto al Rey Silencioso por qué, él le respondió de manera tranquila que era porque el Príncipe del Hielo venía al pueblo a conocerla junto con el Niño Zorro. Ella se alegró, en aquel pueblo sólo era calor y calor todos los días, así que por primera vez ella se emocionó tanto como para elegir su mejor vestido._

 _Cuando el Príncipe del Hielo llegó a su casa, la Princesa de Plástico gritó de emoción y lo abrazó. Él la alejó de golpe provocando el llanto de ella._

 _El Niño Zorro consoló a la princesa._

 _—_ _No me gustan los abrazos —dijo él._

 _—_ _Perdón —dijo ella._

 _Entonces el Rey Silencioso los incitó a todos a conocer la ciudad._

 _Y el tiempo pasó como las aguas del mar se transforman en enormes olas. El Príncipe del Hielo no deseaba irse y el Niño Zorro mucho menos._

 _—_ _Me agradas —le confesó ella una tarde._

 _—_ _Tú también a mí —atajó él._

 _Ella había rotó poco a poco cada una de las capas del Príncipe del Hielo, lo había desintegrado pedazo por pedazo. Pero no podían estar mucho juntos, sus corazones no podían unirse o sé desintegrarían y dañaría. Si el corazón del Príncipe del Hielo tocaba el de la Princesa de Plástico, éste se quebraría por ser de vidrio y hacer contacto con el corazón de hielo del Príncipe de Hielo._

 _Pero ambos se arriesgaron._

 _Decidieron jugar a los infinitos que se rompen._

 _Y con el tiempo ambos salieron tan dañados que no podían con sí mismo._

 _El Príncipe del Hielo lastimaba a Princesa de Plástico._

 _Las cosas no funcionaron._

 _El Niño Zorro y el Rey del Silencio notaron cómo ambos comenzaron a romperse_

 _…_

 **…**

El dolor que transmitía aquella historia lo pude sentir en mí. Pero el cuento no estaba terminado. Faltaba, había muchos garabatos sin forma alguna. Seguramente Kakashi había tratado de escribir algo más pero se había quedado sin palabras. Realmente no lo sé. Pero la boca se me secó con sólo pensar en mi maestro escribiendo aquello.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Los días pasaron. Volví a casa, pero no a la mía, a la de mis padres. Los pergaminos se siguieron amontonando entre más días pasaban. Cada día llegaban más. No los leía. Tenía miedo de que fueran palabras de odio. Sasuke se estaba perdiendo en el odio que poseía.

Tomé uno de aquellos pergaminos una tarde después de llegar del hospital.

 _Sakura, sé que aún no quieres leer nada que venga de mí. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, ambos estamos consientes de que tanto tú como yo hemos necesitado de esto tantas veces._

 _Necesito tu ayuda._

 _Sasuke._

Si eso era lo que decían todos los pergaminos, entonces no iría ni en un millón de años.

No es como que hubiera querido una disculpa. Pero estaba siendo un poco más molesto de lo normal.

Mi madre llegó esa misma tarde a mi habitación con un nuevo pergamino, un nuevo olor. Un olor peculiar.

Orochimaru.

 _Me he tomado la libertar de escribirte, Sakura. No te he tratado como es debido, pero en estos momentos siquiera yo puedo con la situación. Sasuke siempre hace notar tu inteligencia cuando uno de nosotros aporta una sugerencia._

 _Necesito tu ayuda._

 _Te lo pido de por favor._

 _Orochimaru._

Estaba tan molesta. Hecha un desastre que lo primero que hice fue ir donde Kakashi. A la oficina Hokage. Me importaba tan poco que estuviera ocupado que noqueé a ambos ANBU al lado de la puerta de un golpe.

Entré sin pensarlo.

—Esa serpiente me está escribiendo —mascullé—. Sasuke se está convirtiendo en una espinilla en el trasero.

La cara de Kakashi detonó emoción y entonces comenzó hablar.

—Él sabía todo esto, que tú harías esto —soltó Kakashi.

Se levantó de su silla para caminar hacia la ventana y ver el monumento Hokage.

—Solamente dígale que me deje en paz —rogué—. Esto me está hartando, Kakashi.

—No —dijo él—. ¿Sakura, recuerdas tus votos matrimoniales?

¿Qué si los recordaba?

Eso ni se pone en duda.

—No —mentí.

—Te los recordaré.

Y entonces caminó hacia mí. Se puso frente a mí y llevo su mano a mi frente.

»Yo te prometo, Sasuke Uchiha, hasta la muerte, que a ningún otro hombre tocaré —deseaba que se callara, dolía—. Hasta mi muerte, a ningún otro hombre que no sea contigo le contaré mis secretos, porque tú eres mi confidente.

Los recuerdos de nuestra boda me golpearon. El secreto lugar en una pequeña aldea.

»Todo mi ser, todo mi cuerpo por completo, incluso mi cabello, es tuyo. Te pertenecen.

No podía dejar que Kakashi siguiera. Me estaba matando por completo.

—No podré jamás perdonarme no poder ser yo quien te salvara, pero eso no importa ahora, porque te levantaré cada vez que caigas. No sé qué es para ti _amar,_ pero prometo adaptarme a tu significado. Para mí _amar_ es salvar y apoyar cada vez que ese ser importante lo necesite, si es así entonces estaré a tu lado siempre. Para mí _amar_ es no romper esta promesa así se me rompan los huesos en el intento. Entonces, Sasuke Uchiha, prometo amarte a ti y sólo a ti hasta el fin de mi vida, hasta más allá de la muerte. Lo juro por el honor que el nombre de Sakura Haruno puede cargar, porque te amo. —Y entonces me callé. Con el corazón doliéndome.

Tomé una decisión.

Pero tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones para perdonar y para ser perdonada. Yo no haría nada que Sasuke quisiera. Ayudaría y apoyaría porque en mis votos matrimoniales estaba escrito. Lo había prometido y por mi honor.

—Está en la guarida de Orochimaru. Ve antes de que los ANBU detecten que saliste, ya notaste que Sai es el jefe de ellos y a ordenado que no te dejen salir —Kakashi sonaba feliz, soltó mi frente—, desde ahora en adelante, Sakura Uchiha es una criminal de rango S por violar las leyes de Konoha e ir con un criminal como Orochimaru. Tienes una hora para escapar.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Corrí tan rápido como pude. Cuando cruce las puertas de Konoha los ANBU comenzaron a seguirme. Saltando de un árbol a otro. No recordaba la última vez que me había sentido así.

Y entonces lo encontré a él.

A Sasuke.

Con su ojo derecho vendado y muchas vendas sobre su cuerpo. Mi corazón se estrujó.

Los ANBU tras de mí desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Yo te prometo, Sakura Haruno, protegerte cada día de mi vida…

Pero no siguió los votos. El ambiente tenso entre ambos se sentía.

Tragué duro.

Sabía que aquellos ANBU habían muerto bajo su mano.

—¿Dónde es? —pregunté.

—Ven conmigo. —Tomó mi mano y me forzó a caminar a su lado.

Y tuve miedo.

Miedo de estar al lado de Sasuke Uchiha tomando mi mano.

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Perdón el retraso. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y en mi vida últimamente y sé que eso no es excusa. Pero igual. Aquí está el capitulo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	4. Dolor humano

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Dedicado a Marie Malfoy y Rooss.**

 **Sia – Alive**

 **Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Cherry, es una de mis más fieles lectoras. Espero esto te guste te lo mereces.**

 **Y yo merezco ser golpeada por actualizar una vez al año.**

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **La maldición de los marginados**

Capítulo 4. Dolor humano

El agarre de Sasuke era de cierta manera demasiado sobreprotector.

Pero podía sentirlo, su deseo de querer lanzarme contra el suelo y golpearme hasta morir, pero mi decisión de estar a su lado en aquel momento no era por él o por el hecho de que Kakashi se hubiera pasado un buen momento tratando de convencerme. Mi deseo de estar allí era por el hecho de poder salvar una vida humana.

—Suéltame —dije, nos detuvimos.

El miedo se escapó junto con mis palabras y de la nada yo ya era alguien valiente ante el _todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha._

Me soltó y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ahora eres valiente —dijo con sarcasmo, me soltó.

—Siempre he sido valiente —refuté, aún con el pasar de los años no me arrepiento de haber dicho tanto aquella noche.

 _Siempre he sido valiente._

Quizás había sonado como la oración o argumento más corto del mundo, pero aquello era mi aviso de que le estaba aceptando el llamado de guerra y que sus palabras o actos no me dañarían más, que le dañaría tanto como él lo había hecho conmigo. No me importaban las consecuencias, no me importaba el hecho de quebrarle el último hueso con tal de cobrar mi propia justicia. No me dejaría ganar por alguien que se había dejado cegar por la oscuridad de nuevo. No salvaría a alguien que no quiere ser salvado, porque cuando caes por segunda vez es señal de que deseas quedarte allí para siempre y yo no perdería mi tiempo tratando de salvar a Sasuke. Que lo hiciera Naruto, yo ya estaba lo suficientemente harta.

Aún con el pasar de los años sigo pensando que no debo luchar por alguien que puede irse a buscar su redención solo mientras vaga por el mundo. No creo que se lo merezca pero no encuentro alguna solución aún.

—Habla quien no pudo luchar para salvar su familia en una guerra —su voz sonaba acida, dura y totalmente furiosa.

Me dio tanto asco estar casada con aquel hombre.

Sentí vergüenza de mis gustos por un momento, era como estar jugando en el jardín de los dioses. Era sucio, estúpido y erróneo.

—Eres un ser estúpido, me das asco —dije, escupí en sus pies.

—No dice los mismo cuando estás en la cama —espetó.

Reí en mis adentros.

—Es necesario tenerte lástima para estar contigo en la cama —piqué, pude notar la furia golpear sus ojos.

No me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡Das asco!

Y como era un sensación común, la mano de Sasuke apretó mi cuello. Mis manos sujetaron su brazo cuando noté que mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Estábamos siendo agresivos y no me iba a contener. Hice que su mano soltara mi cuello de una manotada y lo empujé contra el suelo. Miré cómo fue su caer en el pasto verde de aquel bosque.

—¿Quieres hablar de asco? —pregunté con sorna.

Me puse sobre él. Tomé su cuello con ambas manos y lo apreté tan fuerte sintiendo su piel suave y delicada ponerse fría. Sasuke cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Noté que se estaba conteniendo. Éste no era el Sasuke que me había retado minutos atrás. Por alguna extraña razón me estaba conmoviendo. Mi agarre estaba comenzando a dejar de ser duro. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y estaba comenzando a sentirme nostálgica.

—Te doy un consejo, discípula de Tsunade, suelta a mi discípulo ahora mismo. —Esa voz suave y venenosa. Era Orochimaru.

Fue entonces cuando la mano de Sasuke se posó sobre las mías, aún estaba haciendo fuerza sobre mi agarre, pero, ¿por qué estaba vivo?

Cualquier otra persona estaría muerta en ese instante. Pero Sasuke no era cualquier otra persona. Él solamente era Sasuke Uchiha, un maldito hijo de perra que me había abandonado ante la primera caída. Fue entonces cuando lágrimas picaron mis ojos y lo solté. El fino filo de la punta de una katana estaba justo en medio de la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos y solté el cuello de Sasuke.

—¡Deja que haga lo que quiera! —gritó Sasuke a Orochimaru—. ¡Quita esa katana de su cabeza!

Escuché y sentí cómo aquella arma fue alejada de mí.

—Ojo por ojo, Sasuke —dijo Orochimaru, mis manos descansaban sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Mis lágrimas de furia y cólera estaban cayendo sobre su rostro—. Tsunade te lastimó a ti y yo debo lastimar a Sakura, ¿no te parece justo?

Sasuke al parecer se dulcificó, se levantó del suelo y me ayudó. Me sentí tan pequeña. Éste no era Sasuke Uchiha, no era él. Esto era peor. Estaba siendo dulce. Había cambiado de humor tan rápido como un golpe. Ambos miramos el rostro serio y molesto de Orochimaru.

—Tú eres mi maestro, lo entiendo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Sakura sea mi esposa. —Su mano tomó una de las mías. Su agarre era distinto.

No me alejé. Me mantuve allí.

—No impediré nada, al igual que tú —Orochimaru me miró con un poco de diversión—, yo también he solicitado la ayuda de la joven Haruno. Error, he solicitado la ayuda de la señora Uchiha.

Eso me hizo enfurecer. Su sarcasmo y su voz eran un veneno. Justo como la serpiente. Era una maldita serpiente.

—Creo que su veneno no viene a gracia en este momento, Orochimaru, usted ha tenido la vergüenza de solicitarme. ¿Sabe cuánto me ha molestado eso? —Solté a Sasuke, estaba recuperando la cordura.

—Sé que le ha molestado demasiado. Tsunade no ha dudado en amenazarme si algo malo le pasa a usted. Y de cierta manera admitiré que le temo un poco Tsunade, e incluso a usted, señora Uchiha —trató de añadir algo más pero se quedó en silencio.

Aunque el bosque era oscuro, podía ver a ambos bajo la clara luz de la luna.

—Primero que nada, Orochimaru, mi nombre es Sakura, el señora Uchiha es solamente un título sofocante que me dan por estar casada con Sasuke y eso no implica que me sienta cómoda. Así que por favor, ahórrese sus payasadas y sarcasmos que ambos sabemos que esto no es nada limpio. —Sostuve su mirada, no tenía miedo de nadie.

Era valiente y había sobrevivido a los remates de Sasuke.

—Sakura, entonces venga con nosotros a la Aldea del Sonido. Es allí donde le explicaré mejor el por qué de todo esto —concluyó.

—Vamos —ordenó Sasuke.

Nadie dijo nada en el camino.

Nos quedamos callados.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Para mi sorpresa, la cueva que tenía Orochimaru en aquello días, no olía mal. Solamente olía hospital. Fármacos y todas esas cosas. Sasuke se fue alegando que debía arreglar la que sería mi habitación. No le impedí nada, me daba igual. Solamente estaba tratando de ser cortés. Orochimaru me mostró y me dio a conocer cada una de las instalaciones de aquella cueva, al parecer era más un hospital que un laboratorio de experimentos.

—Ésta es la sala transfusiones —dijo—, pero no está en uso. A pesar de todo, Sakura, yo me quiero redimir. Quizás pueda salvar vida así como las destruí.

—¿Se arrepiente tan rápido de todo lo que hizo, Orochimaru? —Estaba siendo compasiva, tratando de entender el cambio de humor de todos.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el enorme recipiente de aguas verdes. No me sorprendí. Lo esperaba.

—Arrepentirse es estúpido, Sakura —añadió él—, usted y Sasuke están muy dañados. Pero eso no viene al tema. Creo que una de mis subordinadas tomó el control de este lugar después de la guerra y ayudó unas cuantas vidas. De cierta manera me inspiró. Esto es en su honor.

—¿Está muerta?

—No, pero al parecer pronto lo estará.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Salimos de aquella habitación.

—Sakura, ¿ha tratado usted a mujeres embarazadas?

¿Por qué todos estaban siendo dulces conmigo?

Orochimaru me sonrió. Describiré el aspecto de Orochimaru en aquel momento en pocas palabras. Afeminado, dulce y daba miedo. En el bosque había sido brusco conmigo y de la nada cambiaba al igual que Sasuke.

¿Estaban todos teniendo un síndrome?

No lo sé y eso me daba miedo.

—Sí, en realidad, Tsunade ha sido quien ha quedado encargada de todos los cuidados prenatales que manejaba —expliqué.

—Entiendo —dijo—, Sakura, pido por favor que mantengas la mente abierta. Éste es un caso muy particular. Realmente aprecio mucho a Karin, verla sufrir de esta manera me ha causado un poco de nostalgia.

Su voz no era venenosa. Era suave y queda. Como si hablara de un hijo propio.

—¿Karin? —pregunté—. ¿La chica pelirroja que puede curar con mordidas?

—Si, ella es —contestó—. Es algo que no entendemos. No nos explicamos como puede pasar esto. Quizás sea un efecto de su habilidad.

—¿Ella está embarazada? —Estaba desesperada por saber qué sucedía.

—Sí, pero su embarazo al parecer es un poco especial. No entendemos el por qué. He leído tu expediente. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo ninja después de Shikamaru Nara e incluso de Neji Hyuuga —habló de mis habilidades—. Por lo que tengo entendido has creado al menos más de cien jutsus médicos en menos de cuatro años y eso me ha dejado sorprendido. He leído cada uno de ellos en el libro que Sasuke trajo, mas no he podido igualarlos. Termino siendo un desastre.

Me sorprendí. Estaba siendo alabada por Orochimaru, lo detestaba pero era algo increíble viniendo de él. Me sentí un poco apenada.

—Esos jutsu solamente son algo que solamente yo puedo controlar. Fueron creados para mis bases de chakra. Siquiera Tsunade ha podido ponerlos en práctica. Así que creo que puedo ayudar en algo. —Sonreí un poco, no era complicado ser amable.

—¿Pueden dejarse de alabanzas e ir al punto? —Sasuke apareció en medio del pasillo mientras Orochimaru y yo hablábamos.

—Tú no tienes derecho a opinar, Sasuke —regañó el mayor—. Cállate y acompáñanos hacia la habitación de Karin.

Caminos alrededor de veinte minutos y doblamos más de cinco veces de pasillo en pasillo.

—Por favor, Sakura —pidió Sasuke, sostenía el pomo del la puerta y me miró con seriedad—, mantén la mente abierta.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad. Entré y miré de lo que estaban hablando.

—Yo… —mi voz se quedó atorada.

Frente a mí estaba Karin Uzumaki, pero no era la misma que había estado en la cárcel de Konoha; esta Karin tenía los ojos tristes, el cabello prácticamente fino y claro, piel blanca y un vientre pequeño que se hacía notar. Karin Uzumaki estaba embaraza y prácticamente muriendo.

Tuve que hacer fuerza para no salir corriendo. Mi respiración se comenzó a pausar poco a poco. La fragilidad humana era algo triste y terrible. Karin Uzumaki era completamente una imagen de la fragilidad humana. Estaba sonriendo a pesar de todo.

—Ella está embarazada y su bebé la está matando por alguna extraña razón. Creemos que es por su padre —explicó Orochimaru.

—¿De qué habla? —cuestioné de inmediato.

—Primero que nada creo que Karin debe ser examinada.

—Orochimaru —gruñó Sasuke—, Sakura está muy contrariada y cansada por el viaje. Debe descansar antes de todo.

Odiaba que tomaran decisiones por mí y aún con el tiempo lo sigo haciendo. Me importó un rábano desobedecer a Sasuke en aquel momento. Caminé hacia una cansada y frágil Karin.

—Soy Sakura… —dije.

—Uchiha —dijo ella—. Eres la esposa de Sasuke —su voz sonaba frágil y sin vida. Estaba acostada en aquella pequeña cama con intravenosas y maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo—. Creo que no deberías estar aquí. Al final nadie me podrá salvar. Por favor, regresa a Konoha.

—Karin —hablé—, primero que nada, yo soy un ninja médico y una mujer; el hecho de ver a alguien como tú muriendo me afecta, eres una vida humana a la que mi alma pide que salve. Segundo, soy Sakura Haruno. Tercero, no puedo regresar a Konoha para estar tras las rejas. Por último, voy a salvarte a ti y a esa criatura que crece en tu vientre.

No necesitaba adentrarme de nuevo a conocer a una persona. Mi corazón me decía que Karin Uzumaki valía la pena.

La examiné dándome cuenta que estaba viva de milagro. Los sueros que Orochimaru había aplicado en ella le estaban ayudando hasta cierto punto. Todo estaba quebrándose dentro de ella. Sus huesos estaban débiles, su sangre estaba demasiado clara, sus órganos internos al parecer estaban dañados y ella estaba en resumen: muriendo.

Una vez la examiné me dirigí con Orochimaru a lo que parecía ser su propia oficina o algo así. No fijé en detalles. Solamente tomé asiento frente a él.

—Karin está a un paso de la muerte —comencé hablar—. Sus huesos están casi destruidos, sus órganos internos prácticamente están dejando de funcionar, su sangre parece agua y su aspecto lo dice todo. Ese embarazo la está matando. ¿Por qué no simplemente aborta?

Pero me callé, Sasuke entró a la oficina escuchando lo que dije. Había sido insensible de mi parte.

—Ella no es igual que tú, Sakura, ella protege a su familia —habló Sasuke, me percaté del odio en voz—. Creo que una madre siempre pondrá su vida antes que la de sus hijos.

Sus palabras picaron dentro de mí. Orochimaru se percató.

—Sasuke, si tienes algo que hablar con Sakura lo haces después. Esto es un reporte médico. Trae a Suigetsu, él debe estar aquí como padre de ese bebé y como el esposo de Karin. —Pero Sasuke no quería salir al parecer—. ¡Ahora!

Sasuke salió de la oficina.

—No debí sugerir eso, fui insensible. Perdón.

Estaba totalmente sentida. Había sugerido una estupidez.

—No, entiendo. Tú y Sasuke perdieron un hijo, pero, Sakura, esas cosas pasan. Sé que te debes preguntar por qué de repente no soy una serpiente hija de perra, la verdad es que por el bien de Karin he decidido ser un poco más dulce y sensible. Ella nunca tuvo un padre dulce y agradable, actualmente quiero ser eso para ella. Un padre dulce y agradable. Cambié por ella, por su bien. La mayor parte del tiempo soy egoísta, pero esta situación me ha arrastrado un poco y me ha sensibilizado. Incluso Tsunade se ha sorprendido. —Orochimaru había cambiando, no había duda, pero sabía a la perfección que dentro de él se seguía escondiendo todo el mal que vivía en él.

—Lo de mi hijo con Sasuke es un pasado doloroso. Sinceramente no quiero hablar de ello.

—Está bien, hablaré de la situación de Karin más profundo ahora —rescató—. Desde que supimos que estaba embarazada nos ha traído cientos de problemas. El primero fue que ella decía sentir mordiscos dentro de su cuerpo y que su chakra estaba gastándose. Nos dimos cuenta que su bebé le muerde por dentro, aunque no entiendo cómo desarrollo dientes tan rápido, pero el bebé usa el chakra de Karin. La está matando. Segundo, el estado actual de ella no es de ayuda, sabes que un humano normal tiene reservas de chakra, pero a Karin ya no le queda nada. De una manera u otra pude copiar tu conversión de chakra a suero. Así que mi intento la ha mantenido con vida el último mes, es por eso que su sangre es clara. No es sangre, es chakra. El bebé ha consumido su chakra y sangre al parecer.

—Ese niño es una especie de monstruo —gruñí.

—Ese monstruo es mi hijo —dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

—Perdón, Suigetsu, ella es Sakura Haruno —nos presentó Orochimaru.

Aquel hombre tenía un aspecto profundo y serio, Sasuke me había hablado de él, pero no era nada de lo que Sasuke me había dicho. No en aquel momento.

—La esposa de Sasuke —gruño Suigetsu—, lo que quiero saber es el estado de mi esposa.

Sentí envidia de Karin, su esposo se preocupaba por ella.

—Ella está a poco pasos de la muerte, Suigetsu. No mentiré. —Fui sincera y cortante.

Apretó sus dientes. Sasuke se mantuvo distante y en silencio.

—¿Podrá salvarla? ¿Podrá hacer algo para salvarla a ella y mi hijo? —Estaba desesperado, dentro de mí todo se rompió.

Por un momento pensé en Sasuke preocupando por mí de aquella manera. Imposible.

—No prometo nada —informé—, pero puedo ayudar en algo. Trataré de que ambo sobrevivan, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

.*/*/*/*/*.

Cuando decidí descansar ya estaba amaneciendo. Orochimaru y yo habíamos creado cientos de teorías. Por el momento en lo único que podía pensar es que cientos de experimentos sobre los cuerpos de ambos padres había creado alguna clase cromosoma particular en el bebé. Era lo que se me había ocurrido y lo mantenía.

—Sakura —era Sasuke.

Entró a la habitación que me habían asignado, no pidió permiso. Maldito.

—Quiero descansar —dije.

—Yo quiero jugar contigo —gruñó. No supe cómo, pero de un momento a otro estaba sobre mí, su mano sostuvo las mía sobre mi cabeza.

—¡Suéltame! —grité.

Pero lo único que recibí fueron sus labios sobre los mío. Traté de soltarme pero no pude, escupí sobre su boca pero eso solamente provocó su furia.

—¡Suéltala, Sasuke! —gritó alguien entrando de golpe a mi habitación.

Agradecí a Dios.

Era un chico grande de cabellos revueltos y la tranquilidad estaba en su rostro.

Sasuke me soltó y se apartó de mí sentándose en la orilla de mi cama como si nada. Me cubrí con las sábanas debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

—Juugo, ella es mi esposa y hago con ella lo que quiera —gruñó el Uchiha.

Estaba tan conmocionada que no podía ni hablar.

—Sasuke, estás en la peor etapa del _Síndrome de Indra_ , lo mejor es que te vayas a tu habitación. —Apareció Orochimaru tras Juugo—. Acompáñalo, Juugo. De ahora en adelante tú cuidarás de que Sasuke no se acerque a Sakura en las noches, al menos que ella lo permita.

Juugo sacó a Sasuke de la habitación. Sasuke se dejó llevar. Se fue sin decir nada.

Estaba tan frustrada.

¿Síndrome de Indra?

La pregunta invadió mi mente.

—¿Qué es el Síndrome de Indra? —pregunté.

Pero Orochimaru no dijo nada. Solamente cerró la puerta de mi habitación y se fue.

Me quedé con tantas dudas en ese momento.

Esta frustrada y mortificada.

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya sé, no actualizo desde hace mucho. Pero no saben la flojera que me da revisar los capítulos, agreguen el hecho de que con mis libros y otras cosas mi tiempo se gasta demasiado rápido.**

 **Pero quiero actualizar más seguido para terminar este fic antes de año nuevo.**

 **Ya sé, faltan diez capítulos. Prometo actualizar más seguido y realmente les pido disculpas por ser tan irresponsable de mi parte no actualizar seguido. Lo haré más seguido.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Sinceramente espero que les guste.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	5. Síndrome de Indra

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **La maldición de los marginados**

Capítulo 5. Síndrome de Indra

Dormir no me ha sido fácil desde lo sucedido en aquella guerra. Cuando le hablaba a mi madre sobre esas pesadillas, ella siempre me evadía diciendo que no era nada del otro mundo. Que todo era solamente un vago recuerdo del ayer. Hasta el día de hoy sigo teniendo esas pesadillas. No se van y contar las veces que han parado es imposible.

.*/*/*/*/*.

 _Sunagakure estaba en guerra. Una terrible plaga había azotado aquella aldea y la muerte no podía ser detenida. Muy rara vez pedían mi ayuda. Muy rara vez Gaara pedía ayuda a mi persona para su aldea. Por lo que tenía entendido, el hospital para niños que ambos habíamos fundado estaba totalmente destruido. No sabía de dónde provenía aquella guerra, solamente sabían que estaban siendo atacados por alguna aldea._

 _—Sakura, Gaara ha solicitado tu ayuda —dijo Kakashi, Tsunade estaba a su lado con una expresión triste._

 _Me sorprendí. Hacia menos de un año que había visitado aquella aldea._

 _El equipo siete estaba reunido en la oficina Hokage. Mis manos sudaban, estaba recién casada y dejar a Sasuke así como así no me era de mucho agrado. Pude escuchar el agudo sonido de un bufido de Sasuke. Naruto solamente silbó._

 _—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté a mi maestro._

 _—La guerra se ha extendido demasiado, y al parecer los ninjas que les atacan traen consigo un virus o algo así. —Kakashi se levantó de su asiento—. Están solicitando tu ayuda con mucho ruego, al parecer cosas están demasiado densas, Temari está aquí para que puedan hablar de una manera más cómoda respecto a esto._

 _Me quedé en silencio. El simple hecho de pensar en personas siendo lastimadas sin necesidad alguna me enfurecía. Miré a Sasuke, me estaba observando como si necesitara una respuesta inmediata, tenía una expresión ceñuda y sus ojos picaban sobre los míos. No tenía miedo, pero sí pude sentir un pequeño vértigo. Estaba asustada de volver a una guerra._

 _—¿Irás? —preguntó._

 _Naruto pareció notarlo porque habló tan inmediato evitando que yo diera una respuesta. —¡¿Qué hay de nosotros, Kakashi?! —Estaba tratando de cortar la tensión y muy dentro de mí estaba agradecida con Naruto—. ¡No podemos dejar ir a Sakura sola!_

 _Pero Kakashi fue claro. —Solamente ocupan a Sakura, Gaara ha dicho que lo mejor es que tú y Sasuke se mantengan al margen. Ustedes dos son muy importantes para el mundo ninja, perder a uno de ustedes es como perder una de las llaves de respuestas al por qué de nuestra existencia._

 _¿Entonces yo era solamente un vacío en medio de ellos?_

 _—Vaya mierda —mascullé molesta, el estúpido comentario de Kakashi me había dejado un sabor amargo. Tsunade se sorprendió, pero no decía nada. Estaba allí esperando mi respuesta como si solamente necesitara su apoyo en todo—. Entonces soy el cordero a sacrificar. Mientras yo ensucie mis manos en una guerra que no me pertenece este par de inútiles se quedarán aquí viendo cómo la vida pasa. Porque mejor no mandas mi culo directo a la horca, no me importa morir allí._

 _—No fue lo que quise…_

 _Pero le corté. —Me importa un solido pedazo de mierda lo que quisiste decir, me has ofendido como si solamente fuera alguien que debe hacer el trabajo sucio. Estás actuando como Danzou, veo que aprendiste algo de él o el puesto del Sexto Hokage está maldito._

 _—Kakashi —habló Sasuke, el ambiente se congeló—, no creo que eligieras las palabras correctas para hablar. Pienso que has ofendido a Sakura y también a mí. —No entendí por qué dijo aquello, no sentí que me defendía, de la nada algo había cambiado dentro e él._

 _Ésos fueron los primeros síntomas del Síndrome de Indra ahora que lo pienso. No hay que pensarlo tanto._

 _…_

 _—¡Sakura! —escuché un grito a mis espaldas, Sasuke hizo más fuerte su agarre sobre mi mano mientras caminábamos por las calles de Konoha—. ¡Sakura Uchiha!_

 _Gruñí en mis adentros._

 _—No te gires, es Temari —ordenó Sasuke, aceleró nuestros pasos—. Ignora, Sakura._

 _Pero sabía que era imposible negarme a escuchar a Temari, muchas veces estaba allí por Shikamaru y otras por cuestiones de su aldea._

 _—¡Sasuke, suelta a Sakura, yo necesito hablar con ella! —Temari estaba frente a nosotros. No sé cómo llegó allí—. No quiero rogar, Sakura._

 _Sasuke y yo nos detuvimos. Solté su mano. Su aura de la nada cambió. ¿Acaso ésos eran celos?_

 _—No te voy a ignorar —hablé—, dime a mí directamente todo a mí. Sin necesidad de Kakashi. —Dirigí una mirada a Sasuke—. Estaré con ella por unas horas, puedes ir a casa o con Naruto, perdón, sé que es nuestro aniversario pero en este momento no puedo ignorar algo así._

 _Sasuke no dijo nada, solamente siguió caminando. Ignoró por completo lo que le dije._

 _¿Qué carajos le pasaba?_

 _¿Cómo alguien podía cambiar de humor tan rápido?_

 _No lo sé. Pero solamente lo miré alejarse._

 _—¿Sucede algo entre ustedes? —preguntó Temari._

 _—No que yo sepa —me encogí d hombros—, ¿te parece si hablamos en un café que queda a unas cuantas calles de ésta?_

 _—No veo el problema._

 _…_

 _—¿Qué necesitas? —Llevé la tasa de café negro a mis labios._

 _—Kakashi no te lo dijo de buena manera, lo escuché todo —explicó ella._

 _—No importa Kakashi. —Y era la verdad, no me importaba en aquel momento. Había actuado de una manera grosera. Yo entendía a la perfección que Naruto se llevaba el nombre de salvar la guerra en sus bolsillos y que desde que me había casado con Sasuke el mundo ninja desconfiaba de mí un poco. Pero Gaara y Temari, así como toda su aldea, confiaban en mí._

 _—Hay una extraña peste o plaga, cómo quieras llamarla —rebatió—, todo comenzó cuando estos extraños ninjas atacaron la primera noche. Gaara fue afectado por esta peste, pero hemos logrado que la Bestia con Cola entre en él de nuevo para contrarrestar el daño. Es complicado. La gente comienza con tos, luego hay un extraño sangrado en su órgano reproductor y por ultimo una fiebre terrible. Pero en niños es distinto, hay un síntoma más, sangre. Cuando vomitan lo hacen con sangre y terminan teniendo alucinaciones diciendo que ese hombre malo está cerca. Sakura…_

 _—Temari —le llamé, me sentía tan triste por aquella situación y de verdad deseaba hacer algo—, quiero ayudar, pero actualmente no sé qué hacer._

 _—Si hay algún daño yo me haré responsable —juró Temari, sus miraron los míos. Estaba tan segura de sus palabras. Era totalmente seria y ruda, pero pude ver su sensibilidad en aquel momento—. Sakura, realmente necesitamos tu ayuda, he leído el libro sobre todos los jutsus que has creado. Hay uno de ellos muy interesante._

 _—Yo… —sabía que Sasuke se molestaría por mi decisión, pero prefería salvar vidas en aquel momento. No quería que Sasuke viera aquel montón de vidas que él había salvado, caer por segunda vez—… iré contigo._

 _—Gracias, Sakura —dijo Temari—. No sé cómo pagarte esto._

 _—Mientras los niños estén bien, yo estaré bien._

.*/*/*/*/*.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez. Mi cuerpo dolía un poco y pude notar que aquel techo de piedras no era el mío. No estaba en casa y ya no estaba en aquella guerra. Todo aquello había sido solamente un vago recuerdo que había pasado a ser un sueño.

Lo primero que hice después de estar despierta por completo fue ir a ver a Karin. Estaba dormida y muy incómoda al parecer. Suigetsu tomaba su mano, él se mantenía a su lado despierto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios hechos una línea dura. Cuando me miró sonrió levemente, deseaba disculparme por mi mal comentario sobre el bebé, pero sabía que era mejor mantenerme callada.

—Buenos días, señora Uchiha —saludó, pudo notar que me molestó su manera de referirse a mí porque negó con su cabeza—. No, mejor dicho, buenos días, Sakura.

—Eso suena mejor —celebré—. Buenos días, Suigetsu.

—Veo que su noche fue amarga.

—Realmente solamente dormí cinco horas. Estaba amaneciendo cuando cerré mis ojos. —Busqué con la mirada la libreta de apuntes que Orochimaru tenía—. ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?

—Por primera vez en dos meses… —sonaba un poco triste—… Karin ha estado tranquila, incluso ha comido algo sin vomitar y no se ha quejado. Creo que el bebé sabe que no debe hacerle daño a su madre. ¿Ya tienen alguna teoría?

Tenía muchas, la verdad. Pero no podía hablar de todas ellas. Tenía que razonar un poco. Hablaría más concretamente de la última y la que Orochimaru y yo creíamos la más probable.

—Seguramente es algún cromosoma extra o uno de ellos es diferente. Debe haber alguna divergencia en su desarrollo. Pero si solamente lleva dos meses de desarrollo no puedo explicar cómo pudo desarrollar dientes tan rápido, eso es imposible. —Mi cabeza dolió un poco y me sentí mareada.

—¿Está bien? —Suigetsu se acercó a mí.

—Sí, solamente estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo. Probablemente se debe a que no estoy acostumbrada al encierro.

—Lo lamento, creo que fuimos un poco egoístas.

—No importa. —Me acerqué a Karin—. Debo despertarla, creo que la trataré con mi propio chakra por unas horas. Llama a Orochimaru, por favor.

—Ahora mismo —aceptó mi orden y se fue.

Veinte minutos después todo se volvió un boicot. Se estaban negando a mi manera de tratar a Karin.

—¡No puedo permitirlo! —gritaba Sasuke.

Karin tomó una de mis manos negando con la cabeza. —No puedo permitirlo —me dijo—, es lo que quiere el hombre malo.

No entendí a qué se refería con eso del hombre malo. Pero le ignoré.

—Es muy arriesgado —objetó Orochimaru—, pero ella sabe mejor que nadie lo que debe hacer.

Juugo, quien tenía a Sasuke preso entre sus brazos para que no me lastimara, me miró con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke —llamé—, salgan de la habitación antes de que los golpee a los tres y no quieren que los lastime en mi estado actual, ¿verdad? —Sonreí viendo la expresión de Suigetsu.

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿es bien enojona? —preguntó Suigetsu con terror.

—Es mi esposa, ¿no? —rebatió Sasuke.

—¡Miren, par de idiotas, no vamos a jugar mi casa es mejor que tu casa! ¡Lárguense! —grité.

Los tres salieron dejándome sola con Orochimaru y Karin. Podía sentir el dolor de Karin con sólo mirarle. Se retorcía de dolor aún con el suero de chakra entrando en su cuerpo. Le había enseñado a Orochimaru a cómo emplearlo.

—Karin —llamó él—, esto dolerá mucho.

—¿De qué hablan? —Su voz era suave. Era amarga y dolorosa.

—Karin, Orochimaru quitará el suero de chakra y cuando esto pase hay una enorme probabilidad de que mueras, pero no será así, yo te trataré hoy con mis reservas de chakra, necesito ver las reacciones del niño. ¿Sí?

Pero el rostro de Karin solamente mostraba dolor y negación. Me sentía tan mal por ella.

—Sí —aceptó.

Orochimaru tomó la intravenosa que Karin tenía en su cuerpo y tan rápido como la desconectó ella gritó. Fue entonces cuando activé mi sello y dejé que las líneas negras marcaran mi cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría. Pero mi resistencia había mejora con el pasar del tiempo. Puse mis manos sobre su vientre y comencé a darle mi chakra. No con la palma recuperadora, hice lo mismo que con Obito. Dejé que su cuerpo llenara también de aquellas líneas negras. Entonces noté el desgaste rápido de mi cuerpo.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —gritó Orochimaru—. ¡Sakura, deja esto ya!

—¡No! —grité. Mi chakra se gastaba de manera rápida. Pero podía resistir aunque fuera unas horas, no sabía si valía la pena, pero dentro de mí había algo que me decía de que debía salvarla. Que Karin necesitaba más que una mano que le ayudara a procesar todo. Resistiría porque quería ser su amiga y salvarla—. Aguantaré.

…

No sé cuánto tiempo resistí dando mi chakra a Karin, lo que sí sé es que fue lo suficiente como para caer desmayada. Pero había valido la pena. No sabía cómo Karin sobrevivía cada día, dentro de unas semanas aquel bebé tomaría más fuerza y por ende necesitaría más que un poco de chakra y sabía que el suero no sería suficiente. Orochimaru y yo debía planear algo para lograr su teoría del cuerpo y chakra artificial.

Cuando abrí mis ojos después de desmayarme, estaba en mi habitación. Todo estaba fresco y me sentía tranquila, de cierta manera me sentí relaja. Sabía que aquello tendría grandes consecuencias en mí.

—¿Quieres saber qué es? —preguntó una voz profunda a mi lado.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con un extraño collar de chakra a su alrededor. Estaba atado a uno de los grilletes de la pared. Estaba como un perro.

—Qué mierda —mascullé con diversión—. Sí sabía que eras un perro faldero pero no sabía que te gustaba estar atado.

—Puta —me dijo.

—Perro faldero —le regresé. Trató de acercarse, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo, se quedó a unos centímetros de tocar mi piel y antes de que lo hiciera cayó al suelo retorciendo como si recibiera choques eléctricos.

—¡Ha funcionado! —gritaron afuera.

—¿Pero qué mierdas es esto? —pregunté, me acerqué al herido y doliente Sasuke—. ¡Joder! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Me miró a los ojos con tristeza. Había tanta tristeza en su mirada, por un momento vi aquel hombre que se había casado conmigo meses atrás. Como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de muchas cosas. Me sentí nostálgica. Escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse pero eso no me importó. Acaricié el rostro de Sasuke y traté de quitar aquel collar de chakra, eran como rayos azules alrededor de su cuello. Pensé que me dañaría, pero no fue así. Sasuke no llevaba camisa. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto así? Aún así no pude quitar aquel collar, dolía verle así.

Sentí un poco de nostalgia. Odiaba verlo en aquella posición.

—¡No lo toques, Sakura! —me gritó Orochimaru, pero ya era muy tarde. Me había sentado en el suelo con un casi inconsciente Sasuke sobre mi regazo.

Y entonces la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer salió de mis labios. —¿Qué es el _Síndrome de Indra_?

—Sakura, eso… —titubeó Orochimaru.

—¡Dímelo! —gruñí.

—Díselo —ordenó Sasuke.

—Juugo, quita la cadena de Sasuke de los grilletes cómo te enseñé. Llévalo a mi oficina, ven conmigo, Sakura, Sasuke viene después. —Orochimaru me llevó consigo. No me permitió ver cómo Sasuke era liberado.

Una vez en su oficina, me senté sintiéndome totalmente estresada.

—¿Qué es el _Síndrome de Indra_? —pregunté.

—Sakura, la condición de Sasuke es un poco delicada. Es algo a lo que llamarías la maldición de los Uchiha, pero ésta solamente ataca a las reencarnaciones de Indra. Pero siempre se da un reencarnación de por medio.

Me sentí estúpida.

¿Por qué no lo había notado?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Tú estabas embarazada? —Asentí—. Bueno, Sasuke sintió la llegada del pequeño antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta. Es por eso que comenzó actuar celoso. No sabemos porque las reencarnaciones tienen la tendencia de dañar a sus familias como venganza, muchos le llaman _la maldición de los marginados_. Por el hecho de que una vez su familia es dañada por alguien y se pudo defender, entonces la reencarnación siente decepción y tristeza, esto se convierte en una paradoja. Por momentos Sasuke es dulce contigo y en otros te desea matar. Digamos es debido a que dentro de él quiere protegerte pero al mismo tiempo desea venganza por lo del bebé.

Estaba confundida. Trataba de entender las cosas. Pero todo era demasiado complicado. Dentro de mí, algo me dijo que aquello era una verdad a medias. Pero no me quedaba de otra más que conformarme con la información que me daban. No iba a indagar más. Pero el hecho de que Sasuke se quisiera vengar de mí por un tropiezo me dolió. Podía sentir mi alma quebrarse. ¿Desde cuando sabían todos eso? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Por qué siempre era la última en darme cuenta de algo? ¿Acaso no era importante?

—¿Cuántos saben? —pregunté.

Sasuke entró en ese momento. El mismo aspecto, pero sus ojos estaban de nuevo fríos. Entonces aquel síndrome era como una paradoja. Pero no entendía bien las cosas. Aquello era significado de que debía investigar las cosas por mí misma y a escondidas. Sabría la verdad a como diera lugar.

—Todos, incluso Naruto, Kakashi y Tsunade —espetó Sasuke con sorna, había perdido al hombre de la habitación de minutos atrás. De nuevo era una mierda. Le miré—. Ella fue la primera en percatarse, al parecer Hashirama le había hablado de eso antes. Ella siempre supo que Naruto y yo éramos las reencarnaciones de los hijos del Sabio de los Seis Camino.

—¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Por qué ahora llevas eso en tu cuello? —Estaba tan desesperadas por respuestas.

—Creíamos que sería algo temporal. Sé que no es normal pasar en guerra con tu marido, pero a estas alturas no podemos detener el síndrome, Sasuke está demasiado afectado como para poder controlarse. Actualmente Sasuke tiene dos personalidades. El viejo Sasuke murió, Sakura, pero he llegado a una conclusión —Orochimaru estaba serio, miraba a Sasuke con suma preocupación—. La única manera de evitar que empeore es convertirlo en tu perro faldero. Tsunade y yo llegamos a esa conclusión. Cree ese collar de chakra para que cada vez que trate de dañarte sufra choques eléctricos sobre su cuerpo, los resistirá, pero esto ayudará a que su personalidad dócil regrese de vez en cuando. Lo sé, suena doloroso, pero, Sakura, a estas alturas es el único método.

Traté de procesar las cosas. Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a Sasuke. Me sentí tan triste por él. Por el hecho de no poder ayudarle y apoyarle como debía. Lleve mis manos a su torso desnudo. Su mano estaba en su espalda esposada en uno de los pretales de su pantalón.

—Haré que seas el mismo de antes así me cueste la vida —juré. Lo miré a los ojo viendo la sorpresa en ellos, a pesar de todo seguía amándolo con cada partícula de mi ser. De cierta manera sentía un dolor enorme en mi corazón.

Abracé a Sasuke siendo observada por Juugo y Orochimaru. Me sentía tan triste por él, deseaba ser yo quien que cargara con aquella maldición.

—Lo sé —aceptó Sasuke—. Sé que me traerás de nuevo. Ayúdame.

.*/*/*/*/*.

 _Estaba en una de las campañas médicas. Estaba atendiendo a un pequeño pelirrojo cuando un estallido llegó a mis oídos. Me sentía mareada y totalmente enferma. Pero no, el virus no me había atacado._

 _—Tengo miedo —me dijo el pequeño—. Doctora Sakura, tengo miedo._

 _Yo también tenía miedo. No sabía cómo sentirme. Llevaba más de dos semanas sin descansar y dentro de mí sentía que algo me consumía poco a poco a poco. Como si algo me comiera por dentro. Era un extraño sentir, nunca me había sentido tan alejada de la realidad._

 _—Lo sé, pero todo estará bien. Después de este tratamiento todo estará bien y no habrá más guerra. —Había encontrado una cura a base de la sangre de Gaara con la combinación del chakra de la bestia con cola. Los pacientes se curaban tan rápido como podían. Incluso se había creado una vacuna para hacer inmunes a los pobladores._

 _—¡Necesito a mi madre! —lloró el pequeño. Entonces me abrazó, me tiró a un lado junto con él. Un pequeño rincón. Le abracé tan fuerte como pude._

 _Los mercenarios se estaban acercando a la campaña. Podíamos ser atacados cuando menos lo pensábamos._

 _—Yo te protegeré. Nada malo pasará. —Entonces sentí cómo un frío hierro atravesaba mi vientre. Bajé mi mirada al pequeño en mis brazos, tenía una sonrisa macabra y sus ojos me miraban con fascinación._

 _—¡El hombre malo no debe nacer! —masculló, su mano era una espada._

 _Entonces comencé a toser sangre una y otra vez._

 _—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté a hilo de voz. El pequeño saco su espada-mano de mi cuerpo y me dejó caer al suelo soltándose de mi agarre._

 _Pensé que era bueno._

 _—¿No lo sabías? Estabas embarazada del hombre malo. Tu niño era un hombre malo y su padre es el hombre malo._

 _¿Yo estaba embarazada?_

 _Mi espalda dolió, llevé mis manos a mi vientre. Traté de curarme una y otra vez y no pude. Nada funcionaba. Traté de liberar mi sello, pero nada. Todo mi chakra estaba bloqueado. Era solamente un humano sin nada. Quería llorar. Quería rescatar al ser dentro de mí y no podía._

 _—Maldito… —logré susurrar._

 _El niño dejó de serlo y se transformó en un hombre frente a mis ojos._

 _—Te he salvado la vida, agradécemelo. —Entonces se fue._

 _Me quedé inconsciente pensando en mil maneras de decirle a Sasuke aquello. Estaba tan desesperada por volver al pasado. Maldije. Grité. Fue Temari quien me encontró muchas horas después._

 _—¡Sakura, la guerra ha terminado! —gritaba con emoción. Mi bebé había sido el precio—. ¡Sakura!_

.*/*/*/*/*.

Desperté sintiendo fuerte olor a cigarrillo. No me daba asco ese olor, en cambio, me parecía muy agradable. Me giré para ver a Sasuke en el suelo. Fumaba un cigarrillo de color café. Lo hacía como si lo hubiera hecho desde toda la vida. El recuerdo del maestro de Ino, indagó en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

—¿Ahora fumas? —No sé si pregunté por curiosidad o por el simple hecho de molestarle.

Era de noche y la hora de descansar había llegado. Había encontrado una manera de convertir la sangre de Suigetsu en suero. Él no se había negado y era una manera de buscar su descanso, desde que aquella situación habia amenazado la vida de Karin, Suigetsu no había descansado como era debido.

—Según Orochimaru esto servirá para calmarme cuando quiera ahorcarte.

—Qué pesado eres, Sasuke —gruñí divertida.

—¿Siempre lloras dormida? —preguntó. Apagó el cigarrillo.

Aquélla era una extraña mirada de Sasuke.

—Después de una guerra en lo heridos solamente quedan pesadillas. —La verdad es que nunca le había dicho la verdad a Sasuke. Me quedé en silencio esperando su consuelo, pero las cosas no se dieron así.

—¿Cómo fue? —atacó de nuevo.

No quería hablar de eso por lo que me giré y miré la pared. El peso de Sasuke cayó sobre mi cama.

—Pensé que estabas atado por lo grilletes —solté con sorpresa, aún así no le miré y él no me tocó. Pero el olor a cigarrillo regresó, Sasuke estaba por convertirse en una chimenea. Vaya mierda.

—Responde —pidió—, y no, hoy Juugo supo que no te haría daño y está en la puerta. No te preocupes, el solamente siente mis alteración, no escucha nada. Probablemente esté dormido.

—Fue horrendo, quise sanarme. Quise salvar su vida —respondí—, pero no pude.

—¿Quién fue? —No quería hablar de eso, pero sabía que Sasuke insistiría hasta los huesos.

—Sasuke, no quiero hablar de eso. —Me giré para verle. Estaba tan perdido observando el techo de piedras, como si buscara una grieta o una solución a todo el problema. Como si buscara una grieta para salvarnos a ambos.

—Yo sí y quiero la verdad.

—Tenía el aspecto de un niño —comencé—, me dijo que tenía miedo. Lo abracé cuando sentimos que los ninjas contrarios estaban cerca y cuando menos lo pensé su mano era una espada y atravesó mi vientre. Él fue quien me dijo que estaba embarazada. Lo juro, Sasuke, traté de salvarle. Lo intenté muchas veces pero bloquearon mi chakra.

No estaba llorando. No lloraría. No quería hacerlo. Me sentía extraña a su lado.

—Lo lamento —dijo—, no quería arrastrarte a esta maldición de los marginados. No quería que este síndrome afectara nuestro matrimonio. Mi parte dócil dice que te perdoné, pero mi parte maldita pide que te mate. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—No lo sé, pero traeré al antiguo Sasuke de nuevo —volví a jurar.

—Ayúdame —pidió con voz tranquila y queda mientras llevaba de nuevo el cigarrillo a sus labios—. Sálvame.

Le miré perderse en busca de la grieta.

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sí, actualicé. Ahora lo haré todas las semanas hasta que lleguemos al epílogo. Estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar. Se siente hermoso saber que puedo terminar este fic. Lo deseo con mi alma, y espero que el otro año sigan conmigo porque en enero se viene algo nuevo.**

 **¿Se confiarán de explicación de Orochimaru?**

 **Okay no, ignoren eso.**

 **¡Gracias por sus hermosas palabras y por estar pendiente!**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	6. Incurable e irreparable

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **¡Ya lo sé!**

 **Muchas gracias a Rooss -la uarra- por ayudarme a corregir.**

 **¡Se te quiere!**

 **Yo sé que prometí actualizar semanal, pero no se pudo. Mi computadora murió y literalmente no tengo de otra más que volver a escribir los capítulos que faltaban desde mi Tablet. Entiendo que me quieran gritar porque estoy siendo constante en el fandom de Haikyuu! Pero en realidad quiero terminar este fanfiction y ya estamos a 8 capítulos de eso. Estoy pensando y deseando terminarlo antes de año nuevo y lo haré. Lo sé, espero entiendan que después de este fanfiction me daré un descanso del fandom de Naruto, pero seguiré escribiendo pequeños OS como siempre. Pero aunque tengo un longfic en mente, no lo haré. Espero entiendan.**

 **Más explicaciones y vómitos verbales en las notas de abajo.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **La maldición de los marginados**

Capítulo 6. Incurable e irreparable

 _"El amor no debería ser ninguna base. El amor no debe ser una tontería. "_

¿Cuándo me había comenzado a sentir tan sola? ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan vacía? ¿Por qué en vez de tener un nudo en mi garganta tenía un sentimiento fatalista de querer golpear a alguien? ¿Por qué una parte de mí estaba comenzado odiar a Sasuke de manera paulatina? ¿Por qué a pesar de tener tantas manos sosteniendo las mías me sentía tan sola?

Nunca entenderé nada de eso.

Con el pasar de los años las dudas solamente crecen y este sentimiento no me abandona. En aquellos días estaba lejos de saber la verdad. Estaba siendo demasiado inocente. Y dentro de mí algo me decía que la verdad me estaba siendo distorsionada. Pero me estaba engañando, me estaba mintiendo a mí misma también; no era por el amor a Sasuke, era por el miedo a ser dañada. Era por el poco amor hacia mí misma que todavía tenía.

Porque deseaba ser egoísta por un momento, ésa es la única verdad.

—¿Harás de nuevo ese tratamiento con Karin? —Era la voz de Sasuke, me observaba mientras me cambiaba e incluso ayudó a abrochar mi sostén. Su mano era suave sobre mi espalda, pero ya no sentía ese calor abrasador que meses atrás provocaba en mí.

A pesar de que le amaba nada de su tacto me quemaba más.

—No, debemos mantenerla con suero de chakra a base de ADN de Suigetsu. —Puse mi camisa, pero a pesar de todo su mano se quedó sobre mi espalda bajo la tela. No sentía nada ni el leve cosquilleo que una vez pudo provocar.

—Sobre lo de nuestro hijo… —murmuró. Pero fui rápida.

—Sasuke, eso fue hace muchos meses atrás, ya no importa. —Mentí, me importaba como no había nada en el mundo.

—Solamente quiero saber el nombre del que hizo todo eso —dijo con voz profunda, su mano dejó tocar mi espalda y le escuché suspirar—, quiero saber cómo era y por qué hizo todo esto.

Me giré para verle, estaba totalmente serio. El estúpido collar estaba lleno de corriente, entonces deduje que me quería dañar. Pero no lo haría, si lo hacia terminaría en el suelo y yo no tendría compasión con él. No sería como la primera vez que le miraba caer al suelo al ser electrocutado. Escuché sus pasos, se estaba alejando y luego el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo sobre mi cama. Meses atrás me hubiera lanzado sobre él y le hubiera besado, pero entonces los papeles de ambos habían cambiado.

De la noche a la mañana…

Mis pensamientos sobre Sasuke habían cambiado.

Tragué duro y sentí el aroma de lo peculiares cigarrillos de Sasuke.

—Yo solamente quiero saber quién es el hombre malo —susurré. Me giré y le miré, tenía su mirada puesta el techo de piedras. Miraba como si buscara una grieta.

—Sakura —llamó, ladeé mi cabeza—, la parte de mí que te ama —suspiró e hizo el cigarrillo a un lado— es la misma parte que te quiere matar a golpes.

Sus palabras no me sorprendieron, pero la noche anterior me había pedido que le salvara e incluso me había abrazado y besado la espalda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo habíamos dormido juntos sin tocarnos de manera desesperada. Pero me sorprendí a mí misma sabiendo que tenía los mismos deseos que él. Aquella mañana desperté con la sensación de querer salvarle, pero también me abrasaba el sentimiento de querer matarlo a golpes. Me sentí incómoda y desesperada. Quería salir de allí.

—Por alguna razón —comencé hablar— entiendo tu situación.

...

El aspecto de Karin no había mejorado en lo absoluto. Su piel estaba tan blanca y sus ojos tan perdidos, pero tenía una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando entré a su habitación sonrió. Me sentí plena y tranquila.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura? —preguntó, su voz era queda y tranquila. Los latidos de su corazón eran amenos en la máquina.

—No, ¿por qué la pregunta? —Le miré. Acomodé la nueva bolsa de suero de chakra.

—Tu chakra es un poco agresivo —comentó—, incluso el pequeño lo siente. Me ha dado unos buenos mordiscos desde que entraste.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante sus palabras. Me sentí mal. Mi estómago se revolvió ante el hecho de poder dañar a alguien. En aquél instante en mi mente solamente habían recuerdos dolorosos, pero no podía pensar en el hecho de que eso afectara mi chakra. La sonrisa de Karin desapareció y se convirtió en una mueca triste y llena de dolor. Coloqué la intravenosa nueva y no le miré a los ojos. No dije nada. Pero era imposible quedarme callada.

—Tu hijo me odia, seguramente sabe que de cierta manera lo odio por hacerle daño a su madre —dije, sostuve la mano de Karin y me senté en la silla que había al lado del su cama—. No quiero sonar grosera, sé que es una vida, pero, Karin, ese ser te daña. ¿El aborto no es una salida?

Su mano apretó la mía con mínimo de fuerza. Cerré mis ojos, de repente todo en mí era un aura oscura. Odiaba todo a mí alrededor, me estaba volviendo loca. Trataba de controlarme, era como si alguien jugara con mi mente. Un pequeño recuerdo de Sasuke lazándose sobre mi cuerpo me invadió de manera brusca.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir que el aire me faltaba. Apreté la mano de Karin con tanta fuerza que pude sentir cómo sus dedos tronaban, le estaba provocando una fractura inconscientemente. Y todo comenzó como un retroceso.

—¡Sasuke! —El fuerte grito de Karin golpeó mis oídos y le solté. Me levanté, pero tan rápido como lo hice caí al suelo. Dolió.

El aire ya no llegaba por completo a mí, sentí que algo me estaba poseyendo. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente que podía sentir que me abrasaba a mí misma a propósito. Todo ardía. Miraba el techo de piedras y escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Karin llamando a Sasuke.

...

 _—El hombre malo nos quiere muertas. —Ésa era mi voz, pero sonaba tan apagada como la soledad en mi corazón._

 _Todo era negro, era un sueño._

 _¡No!_

 _Era una pesadilla. El color negro y los pétalos de cerezo cayendo daban una imagen triste. Ésa era toda mi nostalgia siendo dibujada en un plano oscuro. Era como si tratara de darle color a todo cuando ya estaba acabada conmigo misma._

 _—Estoy muerta —dije, noté que estaba vestida con un kimono negro. Era solamente un tiraje negro._

 _—Estás viva, yo estoy muerta —dijo de nuevo esa voz._

 _No había nadie cerca de mí. Estaba completamente sola. Era solamente un lugar oscuro con pétalos de cerezo cayendo como si nada y sin caer al suelo. Desapareciendo como mis momentos felices. La firmeza de mis pies, perdió fuerza y caí duramente contra el suelo negro. Era como tener un reflector sobre mí. Estaba tan asustada que comencé a temblar de la nada._

 _El vacío._

 _La soledad._

 _El odio._

 _Todo me estaba carcomiendo por dentro de una manera agresiva. Era como veneno serpenteando dentro de mí poco a poco. Mis recuerdos felices con Sasuke se estaban volviendo un borrón negro y se estaban vistiendo de momentos oscuros. Mi visión feliz de Sasuke se borraba poco a poco._

 _—¿Quién eres? —pregunté, si era un sueño o no, yo realmente estaba cansada. Me sentía débil, me sentía como cuando estaba embarazada._

 _—Soy tú —murmuró mi voz gemela._

 _—Pero ya estás muerta._

 _Me sentía muerta y apagada. Buscaba dentro de mí algún momento feliz, pero estaba tan desesperada que lo único que encontraba dentro de mi corazón eran momentos llenos de lágrimas. Confesiones sin frutos y golpes al alma._

 _—Soy tu otro yo, soy esa misma tú que nace una y otra vez. —Levanté mi rostro debido al fuerte asombro. Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante la posible idea de reencarnar._

 _¿Por qué reencarnaría?_

 _Una mano tocó mi barbilla y levanté mi mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz. Y era justo como decía. Era yo. Era cono estarme viendo un espejo. Cabello rosa, ojos verdes y fuertes y una dulce y blanca piel nívea. Pero éramos ligeramente distintas. Ella tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, carentes de amor y esperanza. Y justo así era cómo me había visualizado aquella mañana en el espejo de baño. Era mi lado oscuro, el lado que deseaba ver todo muerto por el remordimiento de mi alma._

 _—Eres yo —dije entre susurros._

 _Ella sonrió. Me levanté del suelo negro y sin profundidad, la encaré._

 _—¿Por qué ahora? —La pregunta solamente salió de mis labios, como si algo me impulsara hacerlo. Estaba temblando y llena de temor. Para ser un sueño tranquilo, yo estaba completamente desesperada y al borde de las lágrimas._

 _—¿Por qué siempre sucede lo mismo? —Sus labios eran rojos y llevaba un kimono blanco tradicional. Tenía una sonrisa triste y sádica en su rostro, cada parte de ella detonaba odio—. ¿Por qué estamos malditas? ¿Por qué nacemos una y otra vez para que el hecho hombre malo se quiera vengar de nosotros?_

 _Retrocedí unos pasos. Había escuchado eso antes. Mis nervios subieron más. Estaba totalmente impresionada. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, a pesar de ser un sueño podía sentir las gotas de sudor caer sobre mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Estaba rota y en mil pedazos. Estaba totalmente quebrantada. ¿Por qué alguien se empeñaba hacerme tanto daño cuando ya tenía suficiente con Sasuke?_

 _—¿Por qué Sasuke me odia tanto? ¿Por qué solamente no olvidamos lo sucedido y seguimos adelante? ¡Aún puedo tener hijos! ¡No soy estéril! ¡No soy una mujer inútil! —Estaba tan desesperada por respuestas. Estaba muriendo poco a poco cada día. Tenía tantas preguntas y éstas se volvían en mi agonía ciega._

 _Moría lentamente._

 _—Es nuestra maldición de los marginados —murmuró ella, o mejor dicho yo. Estaba muy confundida—. Muchos piensan que es solamente del Clan Uchiha, pero los Haruno somos los únicos provocadores de esto. Es la maldición que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos eligió para nosotros. Nos ató a los Uchiha para luego quebrantarnos en mil pedazos. Somos la broma de los dioses._

 _Algo se derrumbó dentro de mí. Eran como mil pedazos de vidrios haciendo ahínco en mi interior, haciéndome llorar y quebrantándome junto con ellos. Era como estar cayendo en un vacío pronosticado. Las palabras de ella –yo– estaban grabándose en mi interior, tatuándose poco a poco. Dejando huellas sobre mis recuerdos felices. Entonces aquellos implicaban más problemas y más preguntas sin respuestas._

 _—¿Quién soy? —le pregunté._

 _Me miró con dureza._

 _—Soy y somos la primera y única esposa de Indra. La mujer a la que traicionaron y la hicieron despertar esta maldición con la que cargaré y cargaremos siempre. Sakura, Sakurai, pueden llamarnos cómo sea. Pero hemos reencarnado tantas veces que ya nos hemos olvidado de nuestro verdadero yo. Sakura, tú eres yo. Tú eres la mujer traicionada y en tu sangre se perfila la maldición de los marginados._

 _Traté de entender y procesar lo que decía, pero era muy difícil. Me negué una y otra vez. Por alguna razón era imposible moverme por completo. Mis pies estaban clavados al suelo y lo único que podía hacer era mover mi cabeza y hablar. El rostro de ella estaba colmado de tristeza y odio. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza pidiendo que entendiera a esa persona frente a mí, porque de cierta manera esa persona era yo y hasta el día de ahora lo sigo haciendo._

 _—Pensé que solamente éramos los ninjas mierdas de Konoha —escupí, sentí asco al decir aquello. Estaba asqueada conmigo misma y con mis decisiones. Estaba rota._

 _Rota._

 _Completamente rota._

 _Destruida._

 _Era alguien sin reparación._

 _Me llené de remordimientos sin razón alguna. Están tan llena de odio como esa yo frente a mí. Mis puños tomaron forma y todo dentro de mí se volvió un caos sin precedentes._

 _—¿Sabes por qué llevamos un círculo en nuestras espaldas?_

 _—Porque somos una mierda —mascullé._

 _—No —dijo con suavidad—, un círculo es infinito. No tiene fin. Al igual que esta maldición._

 _—Nuestra vida es un puto círculo._

 _Lloré sin derramar una lágrima._

 _Para derramar lágrimas hay que estar viviendo una tragedia, y de cierta manera dentro de mí sabía que aquello era todo menos un tragedia. Que estaba lejos de vivir una tragedia. Peor aún, esa tragedia estaba muy cerca de llegar a mí._

 _—El síndrome de Indra ha comenzado afectarte, no hay duda que ya no puedes detener la maldición. Pero aún puedes detener al hombre malo. No permitas que él llegue al mundo, sino será tu fin y Sasuke bailará sobre tu cabeza muerta._

...

Desperté con la bizarra imagen de Sasuke bailando y brincando sobre mi cabeza. Era totalmente enfermizo. Sentí asco. Me levanté de golpe sintiendo cómo la compresa que tenía en mi frente cayó sobre mis muslos. Pero noté algo, mis manos estaban atadas a un extraño elemento rayo, son los barrotes de los lados de la cama. Traté de quitarme una, pero tan rápido como lo hice una fuerte corriente de electricidad golpeó mi cuerpo. El impulso me hizo caer duramente contra la cama.

El golpe me hizo gemir de dolor junto con un despiadado grito de piedad. De la nada todo era una completa mierda y me estaba quemando poco a poco.

—¡Joder! —grité, cerré mis ojos olvidando la cegadora luz de los focos. Pero aquélla no era mi habitación, no era ninguna habitación de hospital.

—Iré por la vieja —murmuró una voz muy conocida.

¡Naruto!

Abrí mis ojos viendo todo a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que no estaba sola y que una de mis manos era sostenida con fuerza. El hormigueo de las descargas eléctricas aún se sentía en mi cuerpo, eran réplicas que me hacían perder la cordura. No entendía. Trataba de procesar todo, trataba de entender lo que había sucedido en ese sueño. Pero mi vista solamente se enfocaba en buscar a Sasuke, miraba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarle. Algo dentro de mí, un sentimiento oscuro, hacía ebullición poco a poco ahogándome; y hasta el día de ahora sigue en mí, ardiendo y llevándome a odiar cuando debo amar.

—Naruto —dije, y por primera vez dirigí la mirada a la persona que sostenía mi mano. Era Kakashi—. Tú…

El sentimiento oscuro llegó a su punto perfecto.

—Al fin despiertas, pensábamos que te perderíamos. —Sus ojos negros mostraban sus vivos sentimientos de desesperación. Su mano no soltó la mía aún cuando yo la apretaba con fuerza y mis ojos quemaban el vivo odio sobre los suyos.

Estaba desesperada. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber por qué de repente los papeles se cambiaban el uno al otro. Era Sasuke quien debía estar allí atado a los grilletes de chakra y no yo. Era él quien debía sufrir las descargas eléctricas. En mi corazón no había ninguna gota de paz, era como si esa persona –mi otra yo de los sueños– me dominara poco a poco hasta apropiarse de todo mi ser. Llenándome de odio y haciéndome querer matar a Sasuke.

Daba gracias por no tenerlo frente a mí, porque simplemente estaría muerta por tantas descargas eléctricas debido a los posibles forcejeos que haría para soltarme y golpearlo. Miré las cosas a mí alrededor, ésta no era mi habitación. Era una de las habitaciones de los experimentos de Orochimaru. Olía a humedad y químicos mal procesados. La luz era fuerte pero opaca, porque de cierta manera no iluminaba toda la habitación. Hacía ver algunas paredes de piedras totalmente oscuras y tenebrosas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me controlé, no, me limité en realidad. Porque algo en mí sentía resentimiento por Kakashi.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Traté de responder, pero las palabras no salieron. Me quedé en completo silencio. Algo en mí deseaba un profundo silencio. Cerré mis ojos y dejé de ejercer tanta fuerza en la mano de Kakashi. Me permití ser amable con él.

—¡Sakura! ¡Al fin despiertas! —Esa voz era la de Tsunade, tenía su rostro lleno de preocupación. Se acercó a mí, sus ojos estaban lleno de lástima—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, has dormido un largo tiempo. Pensamos que morirías. Estábamos perdidos.

Detrás de Tsunade había una figura muy conocida. Su aroma combinado con el de los peculiares cigarrillos, eso fue lo que me invadió para darme cuenta de que él estaba allí. Sasuke estaba vestido con ropas negras y lleva ese collar de chakra a su alrededor su cuello. No sentí melancolía, no sentí el odio que tanto esperaba. Lo único que sentía era un terrible vacío y la soledad que siempre me daba curiosidad. Con Sasuke frente a mí, solamente sentí que ese vacío se agrandaba.

 _«Mátalo»_

 _«No dejes que el hombre malo viva para encontrarse con él»_

 _«Mátalo ahora mismo»_

Estaba perdida. Estaba tratando de callar mis verdaderos sentimientos o los que yo pensaba que eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Algo oscuro se torcía dentro de mí llevándome al límite deseando ver morir a alguien que amaba. Porque a pesar de que su imagen me daba ganas de matarlos, yo le amaba.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, no sé si sigo amando a Sasuke. Porque hay mucha distancia. No importa cuán cerca estemos. No importa qué clase de lazos nos unan, estamos destinados a tener esta brecha entre amor y odio. Un día puedo acariciar su piel y decir que lo amo, pero al siguiente quiero atravesar su piel y matarlo con rodas mis fuerzas. Las cosas y el daño que nos hicimos en aquellos días, es algo que no podremos olvidar jamás. Porque ambos no sentimos solos y vacíos, nos complementamos de una extraña manera.

—Suelta su mano, Kakashi —su voz profunda invadió la habitación. Su ojo estaba rojo y lleno de odio—. No recuerdo cederte algún permiso para tocar a mi esposa.

—Deja tus dramas, Uchiha —masculló Tsunade —, no aprendes de una. Tanto necesitas otra golpiza.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera para él. Como si decirle algo a Tsunade estaba totalmente prohibido. Pero Kakashi me soltó y cambió su puesto con Sasuke, de la nada era Sasuke quien sostenía mi mano. Sus sentimientos fluyeron. Había calidez y tranquilidad en mucho tiempo. Lo miré a los ojos, esto era lo que deseaba cuando regresé a casa después de la guerra. Después de perder a nuestro hijo deseaba descansar y que él tomara mi mano. Pero lo único que hizo fue lastimarme hasta los huesos.

—¿Por qué tengo estos grilletes de chakra? —No me importa qué había pasado o por qué ellos estaban allí. Solamente quería saber por qué estaba en es posición

—Salgan —ordenó Tsunade.

Entiendo el miedo que muchos le tienen a mi maestra. Tsunade de verdad da miedo. Hasta el día de hoy nadie de mi familia puede creer que entrené con ella por años, su humor es indiscutible. Sin embargo, pude sentir que la mano de Sasuke no me quería soltar y no era porque me deseaba hacer daño, era porque me deseaba dar seguridad y cuidado. Pude sentirlo. Pero cómo ella lo ordenó, todos salieron y solamente quedamos ambas. Hizo un sello con sus manos y luego se acercó a mis grilletes solamente tocándoles y éstos desaparecieron haciendo el peculiar sonido del Chidori de Sasuke.

—¿Qué me ha sucedido? —Miré mis muñecas, estaban totalmente rojas. Como si por mi cabeza hubiera pasado de matarme. Tenían un aspecto terrible. Pero noté algo más. Me levanté poco a poco, sentí un leve mareo, pero nada del otro mundo, y luego mi cabello cayó. La sorpresa que me llevé es que estaba más largo de lo normal.

La última vez. Probablemente hubiera sido esa mañana o mejor dicho mi último recuerdo, tenía mi cabello a la altura de mis hombros, pero ahora parecía llegar hasta mi cintura e incluso más abajo.

—Te has desmayado. Has tenido un colapso cuando ayudabas a Karin —dijo ella con seriedad. Se sentó en la silla lado de la cama. La miré—. Orochimaru me mandó a llamar. Y cuando Kakashi y Naruto escucharon los hechos de ese chico de cabello blanco, se me han pegado. Hemos dejado Konoha a cargo de alguien que puede manejarla sin problemas por el momento.

Su mirada seria se topó con la mía.

Y de nuevo estaba ese fatigante odio dentro de mí. Llenándome poco a poco y dejándome al borde de la locura. Fue de un momento a otro cuando estaba de pie frente a Tsunade. Viéndola como si fuera una escoria. Pero era todo por impulso, no podía evitarlo. Me era imposible frenarme. Estaba tan llena de odio.

Aún con esa mirada en mis recuerdos puedo llorar. Tsunade no merecía eso.

»Es tarde. Has estado en coma por dos meses. Pero no es cualquier coma, Sakura —hablaba como si ella deseara cargar con ese sentimiento vacío dentro de mí. Como si ella fuera quien se sentía sola y con odio inexplicable.

Pero en cambio también estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Había estado en coma por dos meses. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y pude sentirme mareada.

—¿Dos meses? —pregunté—. ¿Qué clase de coma?

¡¿Por qué todos me decían verdades a medias?! ¡¿Por qué no eran sinceros conmigo?!

¿POR QUÉ EN VEZ DE SER FELIZ SOLAMENTE ME ESTABAN JODIENDO?

Hasta el día de hoy no hay ninguna respuesta. Quizás solamente han tratado de justificarse. Pero que todo mundo supiera algo que yo no… eso solamente me enferma y me ahoga más en este odio que aún queda. Solamente me hace sentir más vacía de lo que ya estoy. Pero era tan tonta que seguía siendo crédula.

—¿Ya sabes qué es el Síndrome de Indra?

—Sí.

—Al ser la esposa directa de Indra, por encarnación, lo has heredado. La maldición de los marginados. Por algún motivo tú también reencarnas. Es como si tu alma y la Indra se mueren por hacer contacto —explicaba pero yo estaba tratando de entender todo, ¿por qué nadie me detuvo? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo: Sakura, no te cases con Sasuke que eso solamente es una desgracia?—. Tú no eres un descendiente del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Nadie sabe el origen de la dama principal de los Haruno. Ellos idolatraron a una mujer llamada Sakurai.

Trataba una y otra vez de entender. Pero todo era demasiado denso como para entender. Era demasiado oscuro. Sabía que aquella mujer era yo. Y que esa yo era la chica de mis sueños. Pero si alguien sabía todo esto, ¿por qué lo permitieron? ¿Qué ganaban con ello?

¿Por qué mantener al hombre malo en mi contra?

—Yo… —murmuré—… estoy consciente que soy ella.

—Tu coma de dos meses, era un coma llamado "El esperado nirvana", esto no tienen nada que ver con la iluminación. Pero al estar en un ambiente con un esposo que sufre el terrible Síndrome de Indra, no es para nada extraño que la maldición se despertara.

—Pero Orochimaru dijo que fue por mi hijo…

—Él no sabe tanto como yo, Sakura. Yo entiendo este tema porque sabía que esto vendría. Por eso te entrené. Para que fueras fuerte y capaz de soportar. Lo de tu hijo fue el inicio de la maldición, Sasuke comenzaba el Síndrome de Indra cuando tú ni siquiera sabías que estabas embarazada. Entonces la maldición bañó tu chakra poco a poco. Esta mierda es parte de tu linaje. Tú siempre naces antes que Indra. Siempre es así.

Solamente me estaban confundiendo, jugando con mi mente y haciéndome a su antojo. Me estaban destruyendo. Me estaban haciendo caer y nadie me quería sostener. Solamente deseaba acabar con el odio que había en mi alma y poder sonreír como cuando la guerra y todo terminó. Pero dentro de mí solamente había odio y desesperación. Una grieta que se abría a un túnel negro y sin salida.

—No entiendo nada. —Caí sobre la cama de nuevo.

—La maldición ha llegado a su segunda fase. Traición. Tu alma la siente. El coma te llevó a ello. Tu alma despertó como debía. —Mi maestra me abrazó y por primera vez pude sentir amor a pesar de que me estaban mintiendo y me estaban distorsionando la realidad—. El Síndrome se ha cernido en ti, dime la verdad, cuando volviste de la guerra, ¿tuviste sexo con Sasuke? Sé sincera, Sakura.

—Sí —contesté con sinceridad—, al día siguiente fue nuestra pelea.

—Sakura, no pienses que el Síndrome de Indra es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, no lo es. El síndrome que ustedes padecen junto con la maldición, es un llamado cegador de sus almas reencontrándose una y otra vez. —No me soltaba, no me miraba a los ojos. Todos me ocultaban algo—. Esa noche o esa intimidad y conexión emocional entre ambos, fue el inicio inconsciente de la primera fase. Engaño.

Lloré. Comencé a llorar porque sentía que algo dentro de mí me estaba ahogando y volviendo loca. Porque algo dentro de mí estaba muriendo y opacándose. Porque las cosas con las que soñaba eran solamente un realidad. Tenía miedo de que hubiera una última fase y ésta me matara.

—¿Hay alguna tercera fase? —pregunté a hilo de voz—. ¿Cuánto más debo soportar?

—Solamente queda una —me soltó — "Muerte o Redención " —sus ojos estaban fríos.

Supe que esa fase sería mi final.

...

 _Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo supe que no estaba en la habitación que tenía en la cueva de Orochimaru y mucho menos en la de mi casa. Pero sentí que aquel lugar era mío. Por alguna razón sentía que era dueña de ese lugar. Estaba sobre un futón, acostada y con un yukata blanco cubriéndome. Mis caderas dolían, justo como duelen después de tener sexo rebelde y brusco. Sentía mis labios y mi piel totalmente caliente. Miré el otro lado de mi cómodo aposento. Pero solamente había un espacio vacío._

 _Pero no me sentí triste._

 _En absoluto._

 _—Indra —llamé sin poder controlarme._

 _No estaba llamando a Sasuke, estaba llamando a Indra. Mi corazón se volvió loco. Sentí el aroma a tabaco. Y luego lleve mi mirada a la silueta que se dibujaba en nuestra puerta corrediza. Era su silueta. Totalmente bella y esbelta. Corrí la puerta y entonces miré la clara luz de la luna y el árbol de flores de cerezo. Era una vista hermosa. Era preciosa y perfecta. Estaba perdida y embelesada._

 _—Sakura —me dijo a una de espaldas—, pensé que dormirías. Lamento ser tan brusco esta noche, solamente no pude controlarme. Me pierdo cuando pongo mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, es inevitable._

 _Ésos eran los recuerdos de mi primera vida. Recuerdos que aún tengo._

 _—Sakurai, me llamo Sakurai, Indra —dije con diversión. Sabía que sin importar qué él siempre me llamaría así._

 _—Odio esa estúpida "i" en tu nombre, jode todo —dijo con diversión._

 _Fui impaciente y abracé su espalda. Puse mis manos alrededor su cintura. Su torso estaba desnudo y su piel tenía un hermoso color bajo la luz de la luna. Era tan perfecto como para perderse en ella. Pero divisé las marcas que había dejado sobre su cuello. Reí._

 _—Amas esa "i" —incité —. La amas tanto como para tenerme en cualquier rincón del templo._

 _—¿Has visto tu cuerpo? ¿Estás consciente de lo jodidamente bella que eres?_

 _—Siempre he sido consciente de ello —murmuré. Pero no pude controlar y comencé a besar la suave piel de su espalda. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su perfecto abdomen._

 _—Pensé que no tenías nada de fuerzas, Sakura —dijo, pero solamente seguí besando—. Me has dicho que te he dejado exhausta._

 _—Tú cuerpo y el mío nunca se casaran de hacer contacto, Indra —gemí._

 _Todo sucedió muy rápido. Cuando menos lo pensé estaba de nuevo en la habitación, pero esta vez mis piernas se abrazaban a sus caderas y sus ojos me miraban._

 _Unos potentes ojos rojos que me daban miedo y calor._

 _—Yo te protegeré siempre —pero ésa era una promesa que nunca se cumpliría._

 _..._

—Sakura —la voz de Sasuke. Su mano sacudía mi hombro—. Despierta, Sakura, debemos hablar.

 _«Mátalo»_

 _«Hazlo pagar»_

 _«No dejes que el hombre malo se acerque a él»_

Abrí mis ojos. Estaba en la misma habitación sin los grilletes. Sin nada que me atara a hacer cosas buenas. Sasuke estaba sobre mí, sentado sobre mí. Su mano tocó mi mejilla, pero no sentí nada. Solamente asco y odio por él. Levanté una de mis manos haciendo a un lado todo recuerdo alegre y tomé su cuello con la mayor fuerza que podía escuchar. Y luego…

¡BUM!

Lo lancé tan lejos de mí como pude. Su espalda golpeó la pared y pude escuchar tubos de ensayos caer y quebrarse.

—¡Eres un maldito! —grité, me levanté de la cama ignorando el mareo por dormir y me acerqué a él aprovechando su inofensiva situación. No me podía dañar o moriría. No me podía hacer nada por el síndrome. Pero aunque yo estaba padeciendo el síndrome también, yo no estaba condicionada. Solamente él. Lo tomé del cuello de nuevo y lo levanté. Comencé a golpearlo una y otra vez. Mi puño lo golpeaba y cuando menos lo pensé él se estaba dejando. Solté su cuello y solamente seguí golpeándole una y otra vez—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto que quiero matarte!

Me sentía tan bien cada vez que lo golpeaba. Era una sensación inexplicable. Pero llegó a su fin cuando noté que Sasuke comenzaba a escupir sangre. Estaba usando mi fuerza amplificada con chakra para poder golpearlo. Lo estaba matando.

—Sakura —me dijo, cayó al suelo y abrazo mi pies—, perdóname por no protegerte nunca. —Y entonces cayó al suelo. Totalmente destruido por la mano de su esposa. Escuché cómo los vidrios de los tubos de ensayo se adherían a su piel.

Pero así como lo odiaba un instante, así lo amaba en ese momento como para lanzarme al suelo y poder sanarlo.

Sasuke había cambiado en dos meses. Había cambiado mucho.

Los papeles habían cambiado. Era yo quien entonces quería matarlo.

Recuerdo escuchar a Fauna de entrando a la habitación y gritar mi nombre cuando notó que Sasuke se desangraba en el suelo por mi culpa. Luego estaban los brazos de Jūgo, tratando de alejarme. Pero yo estaba demasiado perdida en ver a Sasuke herido. Era un drama. Era como ver caer a un dios. Solamente no sentía nada. Estaba vacía y sola. Estaba totalmente sola con el odio llenando cada parte de mi cuerpo y de alma.

No sabía en qué sentido me habían traicionado y tampoco me importaba, pero quería aquel odio parara. Una parte dentro de mí deseaba que aquello terminara allí mismo. Quería cerrar mis ojos y despertar el día en el que decidí ir con Sasuke, quería detener el tiempo y solamente escapar a un rincón oscuro y llorar.

—Sakura —llamó Orochimaru. Apareció de la nada frente a mí—, tu divergencia y el síndrome no es algo que podamos frenar ya. —Tomó mis cabellos y los apretujo en sus manos. Chillé cuando sentí el fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a su acción. Dolía—. No tengo de otra.

Una de sus manos se volvió una brillante bola de elemento rayo.

Lo último que recuerdo ver es a Naruto negando con la cabeza y sus ojos totalmente tristes. Recuerdo la mirada de todos desde entonces, solamente hay lástima y tristeza para mí.

La maldición se estaba apoderando de mí poco a poco.

...

Actualidad

No hay noche en la que no recuerde esos acontecimientos.

Mis ojos destilan el lado izquierdo de mi cama vacío, los pájaros cantan y el sol está comenzando a salir. Escucho pasos, ambos están jugando en la cocina. Una sonrisa atrapa mis labios y no puedo dejar de pensar que ellos me llenan de felicidad.

—¡Mamá, Sousuke no me deja freír los huevos! —No es una sorpresa que Sarada sepa cuándo abro mis ojos. Ino le ha enseñado a cómo percatarse de ello y es simplemente increíble.

Me levanto y hago lo que debo hacer. Voy a la cocina y miro a mis hijos pelear por ver quién cocina los huevos.

Sarada tiene diez años y Sousuke cinco. Mi hijo menor es la copia exacta de su padre. Las mismas facciones que Sasuke, pero su humor es como el de Itachi o al menos eso dice Kakashi.

—No me hagan perder el tiempo —les regaño—. Sousuke, tu hermana debe cocinar hoy. Tú aún no puedes solo.

—¿Por qué siempre prefieres a Sarada? —pregunta.

Escucho más pasos a mis espaldas.

—Mamá —llama otra voz más madura y masculina que la de Sousuke —, ¿no es mi turno hoy?

Es Shin, el mayor de los tres. Tiene once, pero es solamente siete meses mayor que Sarada. Mi hija nació prematura y debido a eso ambos comparten los mismos pasatiempos. Pero ninguno de mis tres hijos tiene recuerdos con su padre, yo misma me he encargado que él no pueda acercarse a ellos.

El odio que hay en mí quiere que pague por hacerme vivir la maldición que hasta el día de hoy no desaparece.

* * *

 **¡Perdón el retraso!**

 **No tengo computadora y perdí todos mis documentos, por ende me está tocando escribir todo el fic de nuevo y bueno. Ya se imaginan.**

 **Espero le haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **¿Un review?**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	7. Aquélla que es llamada Lilith

**Diclaimer applied.**

 **Y regreso después de mucho tiempo, no pensaba actualizar hasta el próximo año, pero mi alma se conmovió. Bueno, a leer.**

* * *

 **La maldición de los marginados**

Capítulo 7. Aquélla que es llamada Lilith

Mientras trato de convencer a Ino por quinta vez que todo va bien con su tercer embarazo, miro cómo Sai se muere por decirme algo. Pero simplemente trato de fingir que él no está allí, me lo repito una y otra vez. Lo sé, él sabe algo de Sasuke que debo saber pero me niego a escucharle. Aunque de un momento a otro abrirá su boca para decirme lo que debo saber, analizo a Ino por sexta vez.

—Todo está bien —le digo y ella da un largo suspiro, pongo mis ojos en blancos—. Ino, el bebé está bien, no hay ninguna anomalía.

—Lo sabía —gruñe Sai y luego sonríe—, te lo dije, Ino, nuestro hijo estaba bien.

—Pero es que… —trata de hablar pero yo se lo impido.

—No, eso no le afectará. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles a todas las mujeres embarazadas de Konoha que eso no les dañará? La única que sufre daños soy yo, ¿entendido? —Doy una última mirada al vientre crecido de Ino y luego ignoro mi deseo interno de querer arrancar al bebé de sus entrañas. _No es mi deseo, es el de alguien más_.

—Sakura —me llama Sai, sabía que no se iba a contener.

—¿Está bien? —pregunto haciendo un papeleo para que Ino se pueda ir.

—Está en una aldea muy pequeña —dice— y no está solo.

—¿Qué tan grande está la pequeña?

—Sakura… —Ino quiere intervenir.

—¡No te metas, Ino! —le grito, mi humor no es el mejor hoy.

—Ya sabes. —Rasca su mejilla mientras Ino lo mira molesta.

Quiere saber todo, pero a estas alturas no puedo decirle más de lo que sabe. Eso solamente se quedará así y nadie puede reparar los daños. Incluso si yo tratara de quemar mis manos como una solución, no lo lograré, los errores no se pueden reparar. No hay salida. Ambos decidimos vivir con esto a pesar de todo. Ahora no solamente tiene un deber conmigo y con sus hijos.

—Sakura, ¿no es mejor dejar que esa niña sea quien deba ser? Digo, es un ser sin alma y solamente Sasuke puede cuidar de ella a costa de tu vida. ¿Por qué no es como Sousuke?

—El hecho de que sean gemelos es algo muy común pero es muy peculiar su caso.

Sai me mira con curiosidad. Muy pocos saben la verdad sobre mis hijos, pero sobre lo sucedido en el pasado es algo de lo que no se puede hablar. La verdad sobre los gemelos es algo que no esperábamos para nada, no esperábamos tener hijos gemelos, después de Shin y Sarada, había dado por cerrado el tema de tener hijos, pero unos años después de nuevo estaba embarazada y no fue algo que se pudo evitar. Aunque la mayor parte de mi embarazo la pasé inconsciente en una cama.

—Bueno, es que Sousuke posee un alma pura. Es un alma inofensiva que purifica. —Cierro mis ojos para cambiar mi mirada, mis ojos cambian de un verde claro e inofensivo a un verde profundo y oscuro—. Suki es distinta, Suki no tiene alma y eso es una ofensa que no está permitida. Su alma daña. Así que mientras esté con Sasuke de viaje y mientras tenga una parte de mi chakra, esa persona no la alcanzará. Me manipuló en un pasado, pero ya no más. Además, creo que sea como sea ella formará un alma yendo con su padre y teniendo el chakra de su madre, algún día será alguien capaz de formar una sonrisa por sí sola.

—¿La extrañas?

¿Cómo no extrañar a mi bebé?

Desde en el momento que nació tuvo que ser alejada de mí, no por capricho, era para mantener a la familia bien y al mundo ninja a salvo. Mientras esté con Sasuke sé que ella está bien, es autosuficiente. No necesita de todo la ayuda de su padre para sobrevivir, probablemente la única que sigue afectada por la maldición soy yo y mis demás hijos están bien. En Konoha mis hijos no son vistos mal, a pesar de la verdad que cada uno de ellos esconde dentro de sus corazones. Una verdad que yo les he obligado a guardar.

—Claro que sí, digo, es mi hija y a pesar de que su padre es un buen padre después de todo, no creo que sea suficiente que solamente tu padre tome tu mano al caminar. —Me encojo de hombros. Un leve dolor de cabeza se hace notar y gimo de dolor alertando a Ino y Sai, pero asiento diciendo que estoy bien.

—¿Quieres que llame a Tsunade? —pregunta Sai.

—Por favor —pido.

Sai sale y quedo con Ino quien toma mi mano y me ayuda a sentarme. Doy una larga respiración cuando el dolor en mi corazón comienza. Esto es tan rutinario que ya no importa. Este dolor es señal del pago que debo dar como castigo, mientras yo esté con mi familia sufriré el dolor de sentirme sola y destruida acompañado con el dolor de un formación de alma a base de chakra para mi hija, mis latidos disminuyen año con año y cuando Suki forme su alma por completo, yo ya no estaré más.

—¿Sasuke sabe sobre eso? —pregunta Ino, ella es una de la pocas que sabe. Naruto, Kakashi y Tsunade también lo saben. Pero a Sasuke nunca se lo dije.

—No —le respondo logrando calmar mi respiración—. Pero creo que a estas alturas lo va a notar. Después de todo él es el puente de la conexión, a medida la niña vaya ganado más vitalidad y forme una alma, entonces él sentirá mi desgaste.

Las cosas a mi alrededor se comienzan a mover o al menos eso es lo que mis mareos me hacen ver. Porque las estrellas se forman a mi alrededor y solamente cierro mis ojos sintiéndome totalmente mareada. Completamente perdida.

…

—¿Has oído de aquélla llamada Lilith? —Sakurai me mira, está riéndose como si disfrutara de mi estrés interno.

—He leído de ella, cuando era niña habían libros en los que su nombre es nombrado como la tercera de la discordia. —Miro cómo los pétalos de cerezo caen sobre ella, tiene una sonrisa muy oscura. Ha cambiado tanto con el tiempo.

—Sakura, ¿no te da miedo que yo tome control por completo de cuerpo y logre mi venganza?

Pero la verdad es que aunque tenga miedo, las cosas están escritas y yo misma me impuse muchos sellos.

—No importa —digo— después de todo yo moriré por la mano de Sasuke, si tú tomas mi cuerpo cuando Suki forme su alma, el sello sobre mi cuerpo y el suyo, es que cuando tú tomes mi cuerpo al fin él me matará por completo. Y si tú estás en mi cuerpo también mueres cerrando el ciclo de reencarnaciones y terminando con la maldición.

—¡No me jodas! —grita, comienza halar sus largos cabellos rosas y golpea su cabeza una y otra vez contra el tronco del cerezo. Es un demonio—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No puedes detenerlo! ¡El ciclo de reencarnaciones es algo que ya está escrito! ¡Naceré y cumpliré mi venganza!

Niego con mi cabeza. —No, yo misma me encargué de destruirlo. ¿Recuerdas esa noche? —pregunto.

—¡No lo hiciste! —grita, trata de acercase a mí, pero un fuerte campo de fuerza me divide de ella, la voluntad del sello impuesto en el alma de Sarada. Sus manos golpean una y otra vez el gran campo de fuerza que hay dentro de mi alma, el amor de mi hija me protege.

—Sarada es el sello de la destrucción de las reencarnaciones. —Ahora soy yo quien sonríe—. La noche, esa noche, Sasuke y yo no solamente unimos nuestros cuerpos en esa habitación, tanto tú como Indra relucieron. Entonces lo hice y Sasuke tambien, un sello que no les permitirá reencarnar de nuevo.

Antes de que ella pueda decir algo de nuevo, simplemente salgo de aquel oscuro sueño.

…

Despierto de golpe dando un fuerte grito.

—¡Mierda! —eso es lo primero que logro decir después de muchos días, lo más seguro. Me levanto y llevo las manos a mi cabeza sintiéndome mareada. Me levanté muy rápido, soy tan tonta—. ¿Cuántos días fue esta vez, Tsunade?

—Una semana —¡Mierda! Miro a mi lado para mirar al dueño de la voz, es Sasuke. Está sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama en el hospital, está tan tranquilo mientras mira al techo. Ha regresado a la aldea antes del tiempo dicho—. Nadie me aviso, Suki dijo: _Mamá está mal_.

Miro que hay una sonrisa en su rostro, Suki ha dicho algo más y al parecer lo ha dicho por voluntad propia, ella está formando un alma. Eso nos da tranquilidad a ambos.

—Ha dicho algo por sí misma sin necesidad de tus instrucciones.

—Sí, al fin. —Pero sé que está molesto—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Crees que no sabía lo del sello? También puedo sentir cómo tu alma se va apagando poco a poco.

—Lo supuse, despues de todo veo que no es necesario darte tantas explicaciones. ¿Dónde está Suki? —Quiero verla así me haga mucho daño tenerla a mi lado.

—No la he traído, se ha quedado con Orochimaru y los demás. Estaban muy felices, creo que todo está bien —dice, su voz suena apagada y yo puedo notar que está triste.

—Los precios… —dice él.

—Ya han sido pagados, así que no dejes que tu conciencia te remuerda. Pero sabes mejor que nadie que es odio no es algo que va a ir. A pesar de que luche contra él, no puedo hacer nada. Solamente te odio.

—Supongo que ése es mi pago.

—Yo también lo creo —le digo con una sonrisa.

…

Pasado

Lo primero que hice después de tomar una larga siesta, fue buscar información sobre Karin. Pero se negaban a dejarme verla, me decían que no era posible en mi estado, pero sinceramente en lo que menos pensaba era en hacerle daño a Karin. No quería dañar a una mujer embarazada y que no tenía nada que ver con mis problemas mentales o cómo mierdas se llamen. No era eso, realmente con el poco tiempo que había convivido con ella, algo en mí le tenía respeto.

Tsunade vino una semana después de mi despertar a mi habitación y me impuso unas cadenas de chakra en mis manos. Me tenían encerrada en mi habitación, tenían miedo. Tenían miedo de que yo pudiera causar algún daño. Cuando lo único que realmente quería ofrecer una mano amiga. La voz de Sakurai no volvió a mí. No.

—Te daré permiso para que mires a Karin y regreses para ayudarle. Sakura, lamento tanto que esto te pasara —Tsunade tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente, ¿por qué de la nada todos estaban allí?

¿Por qué solamente no me decían la verdad?

No había dejado cortar mi cabello. Lo dejé largo. Cerré mis ojos y luego sentí cómo Tsunade ponía en mi cuello un collar de chakra, igual al de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no solamente me dicen la verdad? —pregunté, en aquel momento no estaba para nada molesta, tampoco estaba alegre. Estaba en un punto en el que no era blanco ni tampoco negro.

Solté un bufido.

—Porque es muy complicada. Sakura, solamente haz lo que creas que es mejor y ésa será tu única verdad, ¿entendido?

No podía decirle que no a mi maestra, después de todo, ella sabía más que yo y más que cualquiera en aquel lugar.

—Tsunade —le llamé—, ¿puedo ir a la biblioteca de Orochimaru después de ver a Karin?

—Creo que podrás. Pero allí está Sasuke. No ha salido toda la mañana, está perdido en un libro —me sonrió y luego me sacó de la habitación. Orochimaru estaba fuera de ésta, frunció un poco su ceño y luego sonrió.

—Veo que todo está bien con ella —dijo—, sobre Karin —comenzó a informarme. Hemos encontrado un método único para mantenerla con vida. Su vientre ha crecido mucho, pero no creo que esté embarazo sea normal. La verdad es que pienso que ese bebé nacerá prematuro.

—Durante estuviste dormida, hemos logrado encontrar unos métodos más para gastar éste, pero no nos queda de otra. Además esperábamos tu despertar para poder encontrar una buena solución.

Sonreí al saber que necesitaban mi ayuda y tambien al saber que Karin estaba bien. De cierta manera le guardaba mucho aprecio, hasta el día de ahora solamente fue una víctima de todos los sucesos que se dieron. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas por la cueva, antes de ver a Karin, Orochimaru me llevó a su oficina y me explicó algunas cosas sobre la salud de ella. Aquel niño estaba bien al igual que Karin, pero al parecer ella era quien más estaba sufriendo.

—Creo que después todo no es solamente el hecho de que ya no esté chupando su chakra, creo que también se quiere comer su alma —la voz de Orochimaru sonaba tan queda a pesar de la crueldad de la situación.

—Nuestras almas también necesita de chakra —dije.

—¡Exacto! Como todo ninja, ese niño es probablemente un ser sin alma y está formando una a costillas de la de su madre. Además, su cuerpo sabe que el amor de su madre es el calor que le acopla. —Tenía razón, sus palabras eran realmente creíbles. Desde que estaba allí había aprendido a creer en Orochimaru de cierta manera, no del todo, pero había aprendido a creer.

—Entonces… —Las ideas llovieron en mi cabeza de un momento a otro. Solamente necesitaba mirar el estado de Karin—. Tengo una idea que puede servir de algo, tengo la solución. Creo que funcionará por un tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces miremos el estado de Karin para ver si tu idea se acopla a su estado.

…

Karin estaba realmente mal, su cuerpo se hacía notar tan débil que sentí dolor dentro de mí. Miré cada una de sus manos y luego pude observa a Naruto quien estaba tan vivaz como siempre a pesar de que su chakra estaba siendo el alimento de un bebé, reí un poco al notarlo tan feliz. Estaba feliz porque podía hacer algo.

—Naruto se ofreció, él fue el de la idea —explicó Tsunade—, bueno en realidad fue Kurama.

—¡No te pases, vieja! —le gritó Naruto. Kakashi estaba a su lado, pero su mirada era triste.

—La idea fue totalmente de Naruto —defendió Kakashi—, pero el idiota no puede explicar así que lo diré yo. Nos basamos en tu suero de chakra, el chakra de Kurama es parte del Diez Colas, ¿cierto? —Asentí—. Entonces es una gran fuente de chakra, por ende el niño no está chupando el chakra de Naruto, si no el de Kurama que es parte del árbol de la vida, ¿entiendes?

—Naruto ha mejorado mi técnica del suero de chakra —molesté, aunque no lo pareciera, Naruto también podía ser un bue médico. Me desmotivé un poco como cualquier persona lo haría normalmente, pero eso no importaba, porque Karin estaba bien.

Naruto tenía una intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo, ésta inyectaba el suero que convertía el chakra en su componente. La otra intravenosa estaba en su brazo derecho, ésta sacaba el suero de Kurama, lo reconocí porque era naranja y brillante. Lleno de vida.

—Nunca superaría a Sakura Haruno —dijo él con una enorme sonrisa. La verdad es, que desde que Sasuke se había Naruto me llamaba por mi nombre de soltera para no incomodarme.

—Bueno, por lo que veo el estado de Karin ha estado empeorando, pero lo ha hecho de una manera más lenta —dije después de acercarme a ella.

—Estoy bien, Sakura —me dijo con una sonrisa sincera—, me alegra que despertaras. La verdad es que creo que me hacías mucha falta, aunque Naruto es de gran ayuda.

Me reí.

—¿Este idiota de ayuda? —Lo señalé aún riéndome, Naruto me dio una mirada triste—. Tienes razón, es de gran ayuda.

—Sakura —me llamó mi maestro y le miré—, la conexión y entre el niño es muy buena. Creo que porque es un Uzumaki.

—Y porque su padre es un idiota —rechistó Orochimaru.

Reímos.

—Claro, Naruto también es un idiota. Así que recemos para que este pequeño ser no nazca como semejante estropajo. —Los miré a todos, estaba sonriendo y felices. Era imposible destruir aquella atmósfera—. Bueno, quiero ir a la biblioteca, dentro de unas horas vendré con el tratamiento definitivo.

…

Presente

—Entonces, Sakura —Sakurai está sentada en una de las raíces sobresalientes del cerezo—, ¿sabes quién es Lilith?

—La mujer que Adán escogió por sobre Eva. —Le respondo, siempre son los mismos sueños.

Es la parte de mi alma que ya no puedo dejar de esconder, es parte de mi naturaleza. Es parte de mi ser. Me remuevo un poco, estoy sentada frente a ella mientras los pétalos caen, mientras no me trate de hacer daño el campo de fuerza de Sarada no aparecerá.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si eso sea verdad. Digo, muchos dudamos de las existencias divinas —dice— incluso nosotras. Nadie sabe si realmente existe Dios y esas cosas. Pero ahora que lo pienso podemos aplicar que nosotros somos como Lilith. Te lo diré.

Me aburre escucharla por momentos, pero no me queda de otra. Siempre que duermo sueño con ella y todas las estupideces que habla. Pero no me importa, a veces saco buena información de ella. Pero la verdad es que en muchas ocasiones me da pereza escucharla y finjo que no la escucho.

—Aunque te diga que no, terminarás hablando —digo encogiéndome de hombros— eres muy parlanchina y quien te detiene, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo Indra te pudo aguantar tanto tiempo, ahora veo por qué te dejó. Eres una mierda.

Pero no le ofende, se ríe tan fuerte que nada le afecta.

Perra.

—Mira, Sakura, tú y yo somos lo mismo. No hay una salida. Nunca habrá una, ¿entiendes? ¡Estás maldita! Lo peor de todo es que a Sasuke no le importa, le das igual. —Eso lo sé y no es necesario que ella me lo diga, abrazo mis piernas y luego hago a un lado la idea de solamente despertar—. Lilith siempre quería dominar antes que Adán, odiaba profundamente estar abajo. A Lilith le daba asco. A diferencia de Eva, ella era demasiado rebelde y bueno a los hombres le encantan las mujeres rebeldes. Cuando yo conocí a Indra, supe que antes lo habían comprometido con alguien del clan Uzumaki, pero cuando los Uchiha supieron de mi existencia, entonces se volvieron locos y bueno, terminé casada con él.

—¿Quieres decir que yo soy como Lilith? —le preguntó, pero por lo que tengo entendido Sasuke nunca estuvo comprometido con alguien más y bueno, no pensó dos veces al decir que me tomaría como su esposa frente a mis padres.

—Sí, pero aunque Sasuke no estaba enamorado de nadie más, su hilo rojo del destino no estaba precisamente destinado atarse al tuyo. Pero al nacer antes que Sasuke y esa otra persona, entonces tú te ataste a él por simple inercia. —Miro mi meñique. Antes creía en esa historia, cuando era niña soñaba con locura estar atada a Sasuke, pero ahora ya no es lo mismo. Por momentos pienso que es mejor si no hubiera nacido, pero no puedo ser tan dura conmigo misma.

—Lo entiendo —digo—, todo sucedió porque debió suceder.

—Pues míralo como quieras. A mí realmente me da igual —se encoge de hombros.

…

Pasado

Fui a la biblioteca que Orochimaru, entre ella encontré mi libro de jutsus médicos. Leí cada uno de ellos y luego busqué en sus libros. Encontré uno muy interesante. Estaba lejos de Sasuke, en realidad él estaba al otro lado de la biblioteca, Orochimaru y Tsunade estaban sobre nosotros vigilando que no tuviéramos algún altercado. Pero no presté mucha atención a furia interna que tenía dentro de mí. Hice caso omiso la mayor parte del tiempo.

 _Jutsu de Restauración Cuerpo con Chakra_

Leí sobre éste y la verdad es que ya lo había manejado por un tiempo. En una de mis misiones con Ino. Es cuando conectas tu cuerpo con el de alguien por medio de una herida al corazón. Entonces esta persona utilizará tu chakra cada vez que lo necesite. Es como si fuera su propio chakra, pero esta persona también está tomando parte de tu alma, si eres el proveedor, entonces te verás en desventaja a pesar de todo. No importa tu buena. La había manejado un tiempo con Sai, quien necesitaba recuperarse, pero corté el lazo muy rápido cuando ya lo necesitaba.

Pero sabía que eso no era lo único que necesitaba. Porque no era Karin la que necesitaba el chakra, en parte el suero de chakra no duraba tanto por el hecho de que Karin también consumía. Entonces se estaba creando un inconsciente gasto de chakra.

—Creo que esto será más complicado de lo que pensaba. —Razoné un poco y pensé bien en una forma de tomar una decisión más firme—. ¿Tienes algún libro que hable sobre los seres sin alma?

Orochimaru pensó unos minutos antes de responder mi pregunta.

—Donde está Sasuke, hay un libro llamado _Sin almas y sin chakra_ , quizás te sea de ayuda o al menos eso pienso —dijo.

Fui hasta el lugar donde estaba Sasuke ignorando su presencia y que él estaba en la misma situación que yo.

Busqué el libro pero no lo encontré.

—¿Buscas esto? —preguntó, me giré para verle, tenía el libro en sus manos. Parecía estar leyéndolo con gran hambre, rara vez Sasuke lee un buen libro, al menos que sea información de su conveniencia.

—Sí —respondí.

—Toma —me lo ofreció sin rechistar.

Pero le miré antes de tomarlo, supe que posiblemente quería algo. No llevaba camisa y tenía sus labios secos. Tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido en días y me preocupaba. De verdad que me preocupaba. Se miraba cansado.

—Deberías de ir a dormir —le dije, tomé el libro que me ofrecía. Pero hizo algo que no me esperaba, tomó mi mano y me empujó a sentarme a sus piernas.

—¿¡Pero qué mier… —Pero me tapó la boca sus manos antes de poder terminar de hablar. Ni Tsunade ni Orochimaru escucharon, nadie escuchó en realidad.

—Tienes muy largo el pelo —susurró en mi oído, pero no parecía ir en busca de segundas intenciones—. Deberías de cortarlo ya. Quizás no, no te sienta tan mal después de todo. —Dicho esto me soltó, cuando le miré de nuevo no se miraba para nada perturbado como yo—. ¿Qué planeas?

—Nada interesante —respondí de golpe yéndome de allí, pero me siguió.

—Solamente responde mi pregunta, Sakura —volvió a pedir.

—Planeo encontrar una manera de usar mi chakra en el hijo de Karin y así formar su alma. —Respondí mirándole a los ojos.

Se sorprendió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No puedo permitir eso —masculló.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes permitirme hacer esto? —Estaba tan sorprendida por su reacción. También estaba molesta y ofendida. De la nada se permitía verme la cara de tonta y débil.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó quedo.

—No, no estoy loca —era una conversación muy tranquila para nosotros dos—. ¡Dios! —gemí molesta—. Sasuke, no voy a salir dañada. Tengo la cantidad de chakra más grande entre todos nosotros y eso que puedo contar a Naruto y la bestia con cola en su interior. He reservado chakra durante mucho tiempo, es hora de hacer algo útil con él.

—Ésa no es la situación —espetó—, es como tratar de revivir un muerto. Ese niño o bestia ¡o como mierdas quiera llamarlo! No tiene alma y por ende es como un muerto y se alimenta de seres humanos. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Formarle un alma a base de chakra? ¡Eso es imposible!

—¡No es imposible! —le grité—. ¡Lo único imposible es reparar un matrimonio que ya está destruido! —De la nada me encontraba hablando de nuestros problemas.

—Sakura…

—¡Sakura nada! —Estaba haciendo una rabieta tonta, pero estaba siendo demasiado sensible—. ¡Tú no sabes cuánta esperanza tuve de que algún día cruzaras la puerta de nuestra casa!

—¡Crees que no quise hacerlo!

—¡Lo creo y lo confirmo! Todo fue tan complicado, esperaba más de ti. A mí también me dolió. Perder ese niño, me dolió. ¡Y no quiero ver a alguien más sufrir porque su hijo murió! ¡No sabes cuánto le duele a una mujer perder un hijo! ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Tsunade y Orochimaru al parecer no se preocuparon, ambos teníamos nuestras cadenas de chakra que nos darían descargas eléctricas si nos tocábamos a golpes, y analizando la situación aquello era un problema de los dos y no tenía nada que ver con el síndrome o la maldición—. Ese niño, no importa si no tiene un alma, tiene padres y ellos lo esperan y lo aman.

Eso fue lo que dije antes de irme.

…

Planifiqué todo a la perfección. Encontré un modo. Se lo expliqué a Tsunade y Orochimaru a la perfección. Había leído en aquel libro que una manera de crear un alma a base de chakra, era necesario regular la cantidad de chakra conforme al crecimiento del feto en el interior. Pero el problema era que no se podía regular la cantidad de chakra que el niño consumía.

Pero fue a mi libro donde encontré la cadena de regulaciones de chakra. Era una técnica que había creado con el fin de no usar tanto chakra en un día mientras creaba una reserva más grande. Lo único que tenía que hacer era un pacto de sangre con alguien que fuera capaz de controlar y esta persona manejaría las cosas como deseaba. Un tatuaje en mi espalda y otro en mi corazón, el del corazón era para cuidar mi alma.

—Sakura —dijo Tsunade—, yo no puedo ser el puente.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando creaste el sello yo era tu maestra y te controlaba, el lazo que no unía era el de maestra y alumna, pero ahora hay otro lazo más fuerte —pensó antes de decir algo—. Sasuke debe ser el puente.

—Mierda —mascullé.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Orocbimaru.

Y entonces él parecía estar atento a mi conversación con Tsunade y Orochimaru porque salió de la nada.

—Está bien —dijo él, me sorprendió que no se opusiera—, porque de cierta manera yo tendré control.

Hice el contrato de sangre con Sasuke.

—¿Puedes hacer una especia de líneas de fuego? —pregunté.

—Creo, ¿por qué?

—Mira, no te asustes. Pero tienes que quemar mi espalda grabando unas palabras —le expliqué y su rostro palideció.

—¡Estás de coña!

—¡No estoy de coña! —Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, iba en serio.

—Lo entiendo —dijo él.

Fue doloroso, sentir cómo quemaba mi espalda grabando tres palabras: _alma, formación y purificación._ Grité tan fuerte que me pude sentir desmayar. Pero fui fuerte ante el dolor y ardor. Me permití llorar. Pero aún falta un sello y eso era lo más doloroso, éste jugaba con mi alma. Esperamos unos minutos para que el dolor en mi pecho se calmara y luego entonces hablé.

—Es el turno del sello en mi corazón —dije con voz entrecortada—, lo soportaré.

Hice una pequeña incisura en mi pecho y tomé la mano de Sasuke para que tocara aquella herida.

—Oye…

—¡Dios! ¡Sasuke, has tocado más que eso! —gruñí—. Lo que debes hacer ahora es prender tu mano en llamas con tu elemento fuego y tu nombre se grabará, ¿listo? —Asintió—. Ahora.

¡La puta madre! ¡Dolía como el infierno!

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Al fin después de tanto tiempo actualicé.**

 **Bueno, espero les gustara.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
